


Drabble Fest 2018

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Collection of Ohmiya drabbles
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 10





	1. Three heads are better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in LJ

  
It all started as a dare, and somehow, how it spiraled into something else still baffles Sho out of his wits up until this day.  
  
It’s easier to just accept things as they are, because, how can he not? It’s not like being friends with a fellow member is forbidden, despite the fact that he’s certain, even back then, that the camaraderie between those two was way beyond what is normal that it’s almost weird.  
  
There’s something about those seemingly unconscious touches that worries even the management, but even they’ve eventually brushed it off like it’s nothing. He knows Jun is thinking along the lines of taking it upon himself to do the deed, to talk to Ohno and Nino about propriety, but somehow, before Sho even got to Jun and talk him out of it, Aiba already managed it.  
  
From then on, it feels like the three of them - him, Aiba and Jun - have become this sort-of (but not quite) look-out for anything that concerns Ohno and Nino. It’s silly, and maybe kind of dumb, but they’ve decided that it’s for the sake of everyone involve, most especially for Arashi as a whole.  
  
He opens and closes the door behind him, as quietly as he could manage it, toes off his shoes when he’s certain the door is locked and slips on the house slippers there he knows is reserved for him. Afterwards, he crosses the short way from the doorway to the living room, sighing quietly to himself the moment he catches sight of Aiba and Jun already there.  
  
He chooses the single-seater one opposite the one Jun and Aiba are seated, nods when Aiba stands and says he’ll get him beer. He notices the empty cans already littering the center table, finds Jun giving him a look when he shakes his head and points at the empty cans without saying anything.  
  
“You're late,” says Jun, answering Sho’s unspoken question with a grin. “and you know Aiba-chan has trouble sitting still when he’s agitated so I figured -” Jun says, cutting himself off when he sees Aiba approaching.  
  
“Told you not to start the _talk_ without me,” Aiba says when he’s close enough, bringing three more cans with him. He hands over one to Sho, which he gratefully accepted, putting the other two on the table and picking up the half-empty one sitting there. “Didn’t I?”  
  
“We haven’t started anything yet,” Jun says as Aiba sits himself down, this time on Jun’s carpeted floor. Sho smiles, says nothing as he proceeds on downing the beer Aiba’s handed over with gusto, and almost emptying the can when he stops. “I was just trying to explain why there are empty cans here already -”  
  
“You said we could start drinking while we’re waiting for him.” Aiba says, cutting Jun off in the process, and Sho chuckles at the way Jun aims a kick on Aiba’s leg in retaliation.  
  
“I didn’t,” Jun counters, and to Sho, he says, “Don’t believe him. He’s drunk. He obviously doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”  
  
“Oi!” Aiba retaliates quickly, and Sho would very much like to enjoy the banter if not for the fact that they’re here for something else. He puts his mostly empty beer can down and darts his gaze between Jun and Aiba, unsure of what to say.  
  
“Sho-chan?” it is Aiba who prompts him from out of his silence, but it is Jun’s frown that propels him from saying what he’s been meaning to since he asked them to meet him here today.  
  
“Satoshi-kun asked me out to drink last night,” he says, pausing for a moment as he swallows his uncertainty down. It’s hard, but he toughs it up, knowing that they’re not going to be able to plan their actions well if he keeps this all to himself.  
  
“And?” Aiba asks, but Jun insists to ask the harder question.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Sho purses his lips and tries to chase away the memory of Ohno’s misery curved over the older man’s shoulders, but couldn’t.  
  
“Nino’s gotten himself a girlfriend,” he says, “and it’s fucking Leader up without either of them knowing it.” he finishes.  
  
The silence that soon follows tells Sho he’s not the only one taking this very seriously, especially when he catches sight of Jun putting his head in between his hands, cursing under his breath.  
  
“Oh, fuck.”  
  
Fuck, indeed.


	2. Eyes with delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006. Continuation of Ch1

If Jun is going to be completely honest about it, he would still choose not to.  
  
Nino had single-handedly ruined Jun’s perception of friendship just by being himself, overstepping boundaries where others couldn’t, tiptoeing the line of propriety and destroying the very essence of personal space for his convenience.  
  
Jun has learned the hard way that not everyone is comfortable with their sexuality because of Nino, that sometimes, a casual arm thrown over someone else’s shoulders could mean something entirely else. Nino’s tactile nature is charming as it is confusing, and Jun has had years watching Nino from a distance to know the difference.  
  
The thing about Nino and Ohno is that, in all honesty, no one saw it coming. Ohno is so completely different from Nino that trying to make sense of the fact that the two have hit it off right off the bat the instant they met just about broke Jun’s brain everytime he thought about it.  
  
And it’s not just it. After their brief stint in Kyoto, he is certain Ohno and Nino have kept in touch, Nino even going as far as borrowing Aiba’s (very newly bought) hand-held phone so he could talk to Ohno, and vice-versa.  
  
Somehow, the idea that Ohno and Nino’s relationship isn’t just mere friendship is a no-brainer. They all have to witness it first-hand, after all, from their Kyoto days until their debut, and the way Ohno and Nino’s closeness spiraled into something else, something more, but the fact obviously didn’t stop those two from playing around with women when they felt like it.  
  
But the idea of a girlfriend obviously has a different kind of impact.  
Aiba, Ohno and Nino are already in the dressing room when he arrived, Aiba mouthing something that suspiciously looks like _they’re not talking_ at Jun when Jun plops himself on the opposite couch with so little grace. Nino is busy pretending he’s busy playing, and Ohno is very clearly feigning sleep, but it is obviously not working.  
  
They stay that way for another few minutes, where Jun is already contemplating opening his mouth to say something when the sight of Nino putting his console aside and shifting to face Ohno stops Jun on his tracks.  
  
Then Nino turns sideways to give Ohno a gentle shove, repeats the action twice until Ohno opens his eyes blearily and frowns at Nino.  
  
“What?” asks Ohno, and Jun finds himself sharing the same sentiment. He darts his gaze between Ohno and Nino, who has this look on his face that makes Jun uneasy.  
  
“Smoke break,” Nino says, jabbing his fingers towards the direction of the door. “We’ll use mine this time if you buy me coffee.”  
  
“But I always buy you coffee -” Ohno starts to say, but Nino beats him to it, hand grabbing Ohno’s elbow and tugging. Ohno allows himself to be dragged off the sofa with a soft grunt, while he and Aiba stay there, staring at their retreating backs in silence.  
  
It’s Aiba he speaks first. “Should we - follow them?” but Jun is already up on his feet to follow the other two out.  
  
  
++  
  
Jun tries not to think much of it but it’s hard, considering the fact that no matter how he tries to forget what he saw, he couldn’t.  
  
“Matsujun, what’s wrong?” Sho says, stopping him by the doorway with a hand clasped over his right shoulder. Jun doesn’t even realize Sho is there.  
  
“Nothing.” he says, but he knows Sho can tell he’s lying. He couldn’t erase the memory of Nino pushing Ohno up against the wall next to the vending machine with such swiftness that left Jun breathless, before Nino proceeded on nosing their Leader’s cheek with such tenderness that has Jun blushing despite himself.  
  
“Matsujun -”  
  
The sounds of shuffling feet makes Sho pause, and Jun raises his head to meet Sho’s eyes, determined to keep what he witnessed to himself, at least for now, as he shakes his head at Sho.  
  
“Later.” he says, as he pushes Sho aside to let himself in.


	3. Let's do this sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006. Continuation of last chapter

Sho is Aiba’s best friend, just like Jun and Ohno and Nino, but Nino, Nino is different. Nino isn’t just Aiba’s best friend, he’s one of Aiba’s oldest friends, next to Kazama-kun and Yoko and Tomo-kun, and Aiba loves him like a brother even when Nino is sometimes mean and he says the meanest things to Aiba just because he knows he can.  
  
But sometimes, Nino can be like this, quiet and pleasant despite the alcohol kicking in. It’s a different kind of silence that makes Aiba’s heart hurt, and it hurts even more knowing that he can’t do anything for Nino even if he wants to.  
  
Nino is drinking to get drunk and it’s not a lovely sight. Aiba could only watch because saying something might mean upsetting Nino in the process and the last thing Aiba wants is for Nino to leave when he’s drunk and upset. He knows about the girl friend thing but he doesn’t want to bring it up, but if he doesn’t now, then, who will?  
  
He braves the consequences and clears his throat, downs the contents of the shot glass he’s been contemplating to drink for the longest time in one go and slaps the glass down the counter with a little too much force than necessary before he turns to Nino.  
  
He opens his mouth to speak, but Nino beats him to it. “Aiba-chan, I think I’m in love with Leader,” in utter seriousness that left Aiba gaping.  
  
Crying inelegantly by way of answering is probably not the brightest idea Aiba’s ever had, but he guesses it can’t be helped.  
  
He’s drunk and happy and at the back of his brain, as he slurs his words, mumbling his congratulations into the top of Nino’s hair as he shakes Nino for good measure, he knows he’s going to forget this come morning.  
  
He just hopes Nino would be kind enough to remind him.  
  
  
++  
  
Jun narrows his eyes, Sho narrows his. Aiba raises both hands in surrender, groaning at the way his head throb at the same time.  
  
He woke up this morning with a hang over the size of his balls - both balls - and promptly threw up on his pillow. He doesn’t know how he got home, or how he even managed to get into his own bed without accidentally killing himself on the way there, but he guessed he had help.  
  
Probably, that was Nino, but Aiba couldn’t be so sure. He was alone in his house when he woke up, after all.  
  
Somehow, there are bits of pieces of memories he’s able to remember about the previous night once he’s had coffee, but they are blurry and not worth sharing over. The thing is, Jun and Sho think otherwise, and now he’s being interrogated like a criminal. A criminal with a very bad case of hangover, at that.  
  
“He might have said something,” Jun tells him, scowling prettily at him and making elaborate gestures with his hands. Aiba wants to tell him off but thinks better of it, knowing he’d rather not get hit by Jun and his rings so early. “Try to remember it. I’m sure he’s not going to invite you out to drink just to get drunk. He might want to tell you something.”  
  
Aiba wants to agree, frowns when he swears he remembers hugging the shit out of Nino and shaking the crap out of him while Aiba himself was crying, but even that is questionable at this point.  
  
Why was he hugging Nino and crying at the same time? Did someone die and he was comforting Nino? Did Nino - wait.  
  
_Aiba-chan, I think I’m - with Leader…_  
  
_He’s what with Leader?_ Aiba can’t recall. Frustrated, he starts punching his head and groaning, Jun barely stopping him in time.  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”  
  
“I’m trying to remember what he said, but I can’t!” he whines, his headache doubling in size. “I just remember myself hugging him while crying, and I swear he said something about him and Leader but I can’t really remember all of it. Just that he said, Aiba-chan, I think I’m XX with Leader!”  
  
“In love?” Sho supplies and he frowns.  
  
He opens his mouth to talk but Jun beats him to it. “Aiba, if you say FUCKING, I’m going to hit you in the face, I swear.”  
  
He drops his head on the table and shuts his mouth for good measure.  
  
He’s honestly just about to say FUCKING, for fuck’s sake.


	4. Lie to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006. Continuation of last chapter

He gets that everyone thinks they’re weird - that’s probably the initial reaction of anyone upon seeing the two of them together - and to be honest, at one point during their admittedly long association with one another since their Junior days, Ohno is convinced that it might be true.  
  
The thing is, he didn’t dwell on the thought as much as he probably ought to. For one, he didn’t think it was necessary to worry over what other people might think of what he and Nino’s relationship was, because as far as he was concerned, they were all just having fun.  
  
Nino was - Nino. He’s funny, he’s smart, and he could talk for hours on end where Ohno honestly had trouble keeping a conversation going long enough to keep the other party interested. He’s charming and confident, but he could shy and bashful when he’s being outright complimented.  
  
It is also difficult not to get swept into Nino’s orbit, because despite the fact that Ohno’s always preferred staying alone in his head, it’s just so different with Nino. He could still be quiet and speechless when they’re together, but he never feels as if he’d strayed away to be in his own because Nino always had this odd way of pulling him back without exerting much effort, as if Nino knows exactly what to do to keep Ohno there.  
  
It feels natural somehow, being with Nino.  
  
What doesn’t, though, is this gnawing distance he feels even when they are sitting so close together, this unspoken question hanging at the tips of his tongue at the uncomfortable silence.  
  
He feels queasy, and a little bit like he’s been abandoned quite suddenly sitting here braving Nino’s foul mood. He’s not sure what he’s done wrong to warrant the way Nino is behaving, unsure whether he should stay or just leave.  
  
It’s frustrating, somehow, because as much as he likes the occasional silence, this one, however, he doesn’t. It probably came with the fact that Nino is so much different the night before when they hang out together, and it’s honestly making his head hurt thinking what he might have done wrong that pissed Nino off.  
  
Nino shifts next to him and he freezes, doesn’t realize he’s as stiff as a rock until Nino’s hand finds his shoulder for a quick squeeze. He turns, heart beating mile a minute at the sight of Nino’s forced smile, his chest tightening the moment Nino mouths his name and mutters, “Sorry.”  
  
He could only watch, could only stay there hoping for answers as he watches Nino’s retreating back, wondering what he’s done.  
  
  
++  
  
  
He’d never given it much thought, even when he’d been asked about it so many times in the past he’d already lost count, but Nino’s touches, he thinks, weren’t just done out of his desire to please the fans.  
  
Ohno’s learned to take it all in stride, he’d gotten used to having Nino’s hands grabbing his butt as if they always belonged there, but the kisses, however, are not. Nino communicates with kisses as much as he does with his hands, pressing his lips to any part of Ohno’s face he finds fascinating, just because he can.  
  
He doesn’t remember how it started - his memory is normally defective in most days - but just that Nino did it so quickly and seemingly effortlessly for him to even wonder what it meant. Nino’s tactile nature is as fascinating as it is overwhelming that it’s difficult not to be swept away.  
  
He finds Nino on his usual smoking spot, his slouched back prominent from behind. He’s huddled onto himself - Ohno knows that stance from miles away, knows that Nino probably wants to be left alone, but he shoves that voice warning him in his head away and continues walking.  
  
Nino doesn’t say anything even when he knows Ohno is there, still doesn’t say anything when Ohno sits himself down next to Nino quietly.  
  
“You’re chain-smoking again,” he says, noticing the numerous cigarette butts on the floor around Nino’s feet. “You know that’s not good for you.” he follows with a slight difficulty since he has to speak through that huge lump that lodges itself in his throat.  
  
“I don’t want to hear that from you, old man,” Nino chuckles, without mirth, as he offers the half-finished stick to Ohno without sparing him a glance. “You’re not exactly the epitome of a healthy-living individual, no matter what you say.”  
  
He shrugs. “I know that,” he agrees, only because Nino is right. “I just feel like it’s my job to remind you, just in case you feel like listening.”  
  
“In that case, I don’t want to,” Nino says, snatching the cigarette stick out of his hand and bringing it to his lips. Ohno can only watch, vaguely remembering to look the other way when Nino catches him staring.  
“Leader, stop. You do realize you’re acting like a total creep right now, right?” Nino says, and he bites back the urge to answer, if only because he’s afraid he’s only going to make himself more like an idiot in front of Nino.  
  
There are things he wants to ask, but he’s scared he’s only going to mess things up between them instead of the opposite, and he swears that’s the last thing he wants right now.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mutters instead, and thinks about following it up with something that goes along the line of _I can’t help it, I’m worried about you but I know you wouldn’t like it when people fuss over you so I’m trying not to_ , but wasn’t able to because then Nino is leaning in and pressing his mouth against the corner of Ohno’s lips, and everything he plans to say ends up trapped in his throat as he watches Nino retreats with a shy grin.  
  
“Don’t be. I know you mean well, but I’m a grown man and I can very well take care of myself, thank you very much.” Nino says, following it with a smile as he reaches over to thumb the side of Ohno’s lips, the spot where Nino’s just pressed his own not even a moment before.  
  
He says nothing, he can’t, shaking his head and keeping his eyes trained on the floor next to Nino’s feet, his lips still tingling with warmth from when Nino’s own lingered for a quick, soft kiss.


	5. It should be simple, only it isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006. Continuation of last chapter

The next few minutes pass by without either of them talking. Once again, Nino is hit with the sudden urge to run, feeling the tips of his ears burning, despite knowing that he’s the only one.  
  
As usual, Ohno seems entirely unaffected, sitting there next to Nino, eyes trained on his shoes or possibly on some spot on the floor. It’s silly, but Nino feels entirely like he could have done so much more and Ohno would simply sit there and let it happen, just because he doesn’t think much of it as much as Nino does.  
  
It’s scares Nino sometimes, thinking that he could do anything with Ohno and get away with it, simply because Ohno obviously just doesn’t care.  
  
(Or maybe he does, but Nino’s certain they are certain things that has nothing to do with Nino at all.)  
  
And it’s hard, feeling this way about someone for so long and not being able to say anything about it, because he’s a coward. A coward who still thinks he has some kind of claim on Ohno despite the fact that he doesn’t, how could he, when he knows where they both stand and how they’re always going to be just this - friends, best friends, co-workers - even knowing in his heart that he wants them to be something more.  
  
“Are you going to tell me what’s bugging you at some point or, should I just guess?” he hears the question even before he realize Ohno’s speaking again, partly because he is too busy trying keep himself from reaching over to touch the back of Ohno’s hand.  
  
“I thought you came here to preach me about living healthy,” he counters, “Are you saying you’re here for something else?” he asks, shaking his head. Doing so has him looking directly at Ohno, at the frown marring the older man’s forehead as he looks him over.  
  
There’s softness behind Ohno’s gaze that has Nino wishing it means something more, and knowing that it doesn’t brings a brand new ache to that already painful one throbbing away in his chest. He looks down so quickly to hide the way he’s reeling from the inside, and forces a smile as he reaches in his pocket for his pack to light up a new one.  
  
Ohno hand stops him before he does.  
  
“Nino,” calls Ohno, and he swears if the sound of his name spilling out of the older man’s lips isn’t enough to stall him, then Ohno’s fingers curling around his wrist softly surely does. “Please?”  
  
He doesn’t dare look up in fear of giving himself away. Instead, he purses his lips after he mutters a rough, “What?” before swallowing hard.  
  
Silence. Nino can only hear the sounds of his own heart thundering in his chest, and the feel of Ohno’s hand - firm and unyielding - squeezing his wrist gently.  
  
“I heard you’re going to America,” Ohno says, and Nino realizes he’s laughing before he could stop himself. Ohno ignores the jibe and adds, “Is it true?”  
  
Nino wants to shake his head but he doesn’t want to lie to Ohno. “I haven’t said yes, yet.”  
  
“But that doesn’t mean you’re going to say no, either.” Ohno points out. Nino wants to laugh some more, but holds himself because now he feels like crying instead.  
  
“Is that the reason you’re acting like this?” Ohno’s follow up question seriously makes no sense but Nino, despite his better judgments, realizes he could understand Ohno perfectly.  
  
“No,” he answers, quickly, only to find himself nodding his head like an idiot. What is he supposed to say anyway? Should he say, _I’m acting like this because I just realized the gravity of what I’ve signed on for, that I have to be away for three long months that just the thought of it, of not seeing you for that long period of time is scaring me out of my wits but I obviously can’t tell you because, seriously, is there anything more terrifying than that?_  
  
The feel of Ohno’s arm branding around him the moment after stuns Nino, but what came after surprises him even more. Ohno pulls him closer, his other free hand working on Nino’s jaw to guide him where Ohno wants him. They’re face to face when Nino blinks next, barely able to close his eyes when Ohno shifts closer to press two soft kisses to Nino’s eyelids, his brows and temple before pulling him into Ohno’s arms.  
  
“It’s okay, Nino,” Ohno whispers, as if he knows all along that it’s the only thing Nino needs to hear. “You can go. It’s okay. We’ll be waiting for your return, I promise.”  
  
Nino squeezes his eyes shut and gives up pretending for now, as he mashes his face into the soft juncture between Ohno’s neck and shoulder, grateful and equal-parts scared as he clings to Ohno’s warmth as he breathes Ohno’s scent in.


	6. Because you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006 (otherwise known as the Ohmiya fic while Nino is filming in America)
> 
> Continuation of the last part

They insisted for a going-away dinner despite Nino’s refusal.  
  
Well, it’s not like he hates the idea - okay, maybe just a little bit, but that’s just because he feels like having one will only make leaving difficult. He’s already dreading the next few months, knowing he’d be away, working alone and far from everything he’s used to, from people he loves and everything he’s familiar with. He doesn’t dare tell anyone any of it, fearing he would be misunderstood.  
  
A movement somewhere to his right catches his attention, breaking through his internal musings, at the same time Jun’s gruff voice follows.  
  
“Are you planning on starving yourself when you get there, Ninomiya? Seriously, look at you.” Jun says, pointing, and Nino barely twist away to avoid getting meat all over his face, which Ohno is generously offering.  
  
“Meat,” Ohno says, pointing with his mouth to said food, nodding at Nino to eat it. Nino frowns. “Come on, open up. You barely ate anything.”  
  
“I can feed myself just fine, Leader,” he mourns, but opens his mouth to accept the grilled meat anyway, chuckling to himself as he chews. “And don’t mind me, I’m just -” he starts to say, then blinks when he feels Ohno’s hand covering his under the table, twisting their palms upside down and clasping their fingers together. He can only blink, couldn’t speak, as Ohno piles another piece of grilled meat on his plate, and nods at him to eat it.  
  
“Leader -”  
  
Ohno squeezes their hands together and gives him this look that has Nino feeling warm all over, glancing around their band mates in haste before tugging at his and Ohno’s joined hands, not to take his own away but only so he could hide them. The movement prompts Ohno to shift closer, and Nino feels his ears burn when he feels Ohno rearranging their hands on top of Ohno’s knee.  
  
Then, Ohno is smiling at him, soft and indulging, as he nods at the food on Nino’s plate.  
  
“Eat.” Ohno says, while he himself proceeds to eat one-handedly, thumb gracing the inside of Nino’s wrist and making Nino feel both warm and confused as he follows Ohno’s lead.  
  
  
++  
  
  
Jun and Aiba excused themselves first, leaving him, Ohno and Sho behind to settle the bill, and also because Sho almost always take it upon himself to make sure to drive Ohno home after they go drinking. This time, Nino’s certain it’s not the only reason Sho had decided to stay behind, watching him watching Ohno, and generally making it hard for Nino to decide whether he wants to kiss Ohno or cry, or both, knowing he has an audience.  
  
Well, it should be easy, either way, given the fact that Ohno is completely wasted and is currently slumped on him like a useless log, mouth parted slightly in his sleep but still looking so devastatingly pretty despite it. Nino’s fingers itch to touch Ohno’s face, maybe close his eyes as he does so, just to make sure he’s not going to forget Ohno while he is away.  
  
It’s difficult but he swallows down the urge and turns his attention to his half-empty beer glass only to catch Sho looking.  
  
He snorts and reaches for the glass, sipping a little. “Sho-chan, stop. You’re seriously creeping me out already.”  
  
Sho swallows his throat noisily in answer. “I’m just - worried.”  
  
Ohno stirs then, and Nino shifts as if on cue, watching Ohno settle before he turns his attention back to Sho. “About what?”  
  
Sho offers him a smile. “Are you sure you’re okay with…this?”  
  
He frowns. “This?” he asks, though he’s mostly certain what Sho is talking about.  
  
“Yes,” Sho says, “I mean, isn’t it time you do something about this - this thing, at least before you go?”  
  
He shakes his head. “I don’t know what thing you are talking about, though. My appetite? Schedule? My life? Be specific, will you?”  
  
“Nino -”  
  
He holds up a hand before Sho could even finish. He was teasing, yes, but it’s obvious that Sho has one too many drinks to forget that this is Nino he is talking to. That this is not how Nino does things, no matter what Sho thinks.  
  
He makes a face, shakes his head when Sho opens his mouth to talk. He’s not doing this, not now, not here, not like this, and Sho can’t make him.  
  
“Don’t, Sho-chan,” he says, and there’s that familiar misery knotting at the bottom of his stomach, at the same time Ohno stirs and blinks blearily at them.  
  
“Satoshi-kun, you okay?” Sho asks Ohno, who in turns shift to blink at Nino.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Ohno slurs, smiles, then proceeds to act like the world’s most adorable drunk ever by rubbing his face on Nino’s shoulder. Nino feels like wrapping Ohno into a hug and never let him go, take him with him to America and keep him with him, always.  
  
Too bad, he can’t. “Thank you. Are you awake now, because we’re leaving.”  
  
“No,” Ohno murmurs, settling his arms around Nino and pushing his face into the dip of Nino’s neck. “Not yet. Let’s drink some more.”  
  
“Satoshi-kun, we have to go. Nino’s leaving tomorrow, you remember? He still needs to pack.” Sho says, obviously to remind Ohno. Nino sighs when Ohno shakes his head.  
  
“No, he can’t leave. It’s his birthday.”  
  
“Leader -”  
  
“Satoshi-kun -”  
  
But Ohno isn’t moving anymore, his breath warm against the skin of Nino’s nape, and Nino wonders yet again, how this thing could make him so happy and yet so sad at the time.


	7. BOB (Battery Operated Boyfriends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, “Do all boyfriends randomly twitch and spaz out in their sleep or is mine just broken?”

“He’s what?” Jun grouches from the other end of the line - he’s obviously pissed - and Nino promptly ignores him. It’s possibly not the ideal time to be calling your friend to inquire about something so, um, mundane, he gets that, but the oddness of what he is witnessing at the moment needs to be clarified by someone who (probably) experienced the same thing so they could explain it to him.  
  
Quite frankly, Jun is possibly not the perfect person to talk to about such thing, but, whatever. Jun can just deal with it, because despite what Jun might think, he’s not that stupid to call Aiba, and expects to get a sensible answer, or Sho, and expect not to be yelled at even before he’s managed to tell Sho his little problem.  
  
“Spazzing,” he repeats, clasping his phone firmly to his ear with his hand, while he pokes at Ohno with the other. On the bed, Ohno is lying on his back, arms spread wide like eagle’s wings, and literally vibrating every goddamn minute. It freaked Nino out the first time he realized it was Ohno who was vibrating next to him and not his phone, as he ended up jumping off the bed to look Ohno over, just to make sure Ohno is still alive and was not actually being electrocuted.  
  
“Spazzing? What does that even mean?”  
  
Ohno does it again, this time with an added feet movements that has Nino cringing.  
  
“Twitching, like, if you take a fish out of the water and leave it on the ground? Like that. But he’s also like, like vibrating, it’s so weird. Like a dildo. An oversized, vibrating dildo.”  
  
“Oh my god, did you just compare our Leader to a vibrator? Why are you telling me these things, I don’t want to hear them! Oh my god.”  
  
He grimaces, his attention being split between Jun grouching from the other end to Ohno twitching on the bed like a battery-operated doll losing power.  
  
“I’m serious, J! I mean, I don’t know, is Leader okay, like, should I call an ambulance or something? Why is he doing that in his sleep? Is he, maybe, broken or something?”  
  
“There is something wrong with your brain, Nino, seriously,” Jun tells him, matter-of-factly, as he keeps his gaze on Ohno. “Maybe he’s just dreaming, who knows? Sho-san does that too, sometimes.”  
  
Nino frowns, pauses to think, and decides to file that information away in his brain for now. He’ll pester Jun about that next time, for now, he needs to make sure he didn’t just agree to date a broken boyfriend. After all, it’s always better to have a life-sized, vibrating dildo that could make him scream better than an improvised dick-sized one, so he needs to make sure this one isn’t broken.  
  
“Really? So what do you do when Sho-chan starts spazzing in his sleep? How do you make him stop?”  
  
Jun snorts on the other end and murmurs, “I smother him with two pillows,” he says, then proudly adds, “and if that still don’t work, I kick him out of the bed. Try it. It always works for me.” Jun says, and promptly hangs up.  
  
Nino does neither. Instead, he throws his phone aside and straddles Ohno and waits.  
  
Somehow, finding himself on the bed, minutes later after Ohno woke up finding him sitting on top of Ohno did something that turned the other man’s switch on, moaning as Ohno strips him off his clothes, and off his pride the second Ohno gets his hands on him and eventually made him forget what he’s worrying over earlier.  
  
 _Man, fucking human vibrators are the best,_ he tells himself while he could still think, watching Ohno through heavy-lidded eyes and moaning, as Ohno vibrates above him, and inside him.  
  
The best, hands down.


	8. Love is...

They don’t normally talk about their private lives with anyone, not even with the rest of Arashi, no matter how close people think they are as a group, as friends. They could speculate all they want, wonder about how he and Nino really are behind closed doors, without Nino’s snark and ability to make everyone around him cringe in combined horror and disgust by touching Ohno in inappropriate times just to be a jerk.  
  
Because when it’s just the two of them, Nino is mostly - Nino.  
  
Nino is sweet and Ohno thinks Nino babies him too much. Nino cooks him meals and makes sure he has breakfast and coffee before he goes to work. Nino knows his habit of lazing around before he actually starts moving, that he has to have at least an hour to himself before he goes to prepare himself to go to work, so Nino makes sure he has everything he needs, even when Nino is no longer there.  
  
Most of the time, they don’t go to work together, but when they do, he gets to enjoy Nino before they start the day. It’s not just the sex, but the fact that even though Nino is usually not a morning person (Nino’s usually grumpy pre-coffee, but not as grumpy as Jun in the mornings even after Jun has pumped enough caffeine into his system), Nino lets him have his way with Nino.  
  
He always feels so undeserving of it all, somehow.  
  
And there are other stuff too, that makes him think he’s too lucky. Things he couldn’t imagine trading with something else, over someone else, even though it’s so difficult sometimes, especially when he wants nothing but to parade Nino around, let everyone know Nino is his. There are things he has to give up on, when he chose Nino, when Nino chose him, when they chose each other, because those are nothing in compared to how happy and content he is with Nino, because of Nino, because they are together.  
  
Some things, he simply wants to keep to himself, knowing that they’re his to enjoy. Because Nino is a wonder all on his own and Ohno is struck with the reality of Nino, and the fact that he’s allowed - and still is allowing - Ohno the privilege to move closer, and to stay there.  
  
He close his eyes when Nino’s hand reaches his temple, thumbing over and across his brows, his eyelids, the underside of his eyes. His touch is gentle, almost inquiring, and Ohno keeps his eyes shut to let Nino. Nino’s fingers traverse it’s way downward, to the bridge of Ohno’s nose to his cheeks, smiling a little when Nino’s thumb lingers on the scar there. Nino chuckles as if he can’t help it, before continuing his fingers’ journey from his jaw to his lips, thumbing his upper lip tenderly before doing the same on his bottom lip. Then Nino is rubbing his fingertip under Ohno’s chin, scratching Ohno’s modest five o’clock shadow with purpose. Ohno chuckles despite himself, knows how much Nino likes doing it even though Nino won’t admit it.  
  
He sighs when Nino’s hands work their way to the back of his head, threading through his hair and scratching his scalp. He shifts to pull Nino closer, arms around Nino’s waist as Nino rests his forehead against his own.  
  
“Done?” he asks, still with his eyes close. Nino hums in answer and otherwise allows himself to be pulled closer, feeling Nino’s lips to his brow as Nino nuzzles him affectionately.  
  
“For now.” Nino says, stroking his temple. He hums back and tugs at Nino until Nino is straddling his legs, his mouth at Nino’s throat.  
  
“I still don’t know what’s so interesting about my face, though.” he says, pulling a bit away and finally opening his eyes to find Nino staring him over, his gaze dark and piercing. There’s something there that makes it hard for him to look away, like wonder and almost endless fascination.  
  
God, aren’t they a match?  
  
He can’t, for the life of him, contain himself then and just goes and kisses Nino, closing his hands on Nino’s nape to steady him, to keep him in place as Ohno dives in, pushes his way in with a groan when Nino opens his mouth automatically for him. Nino kisses back as if he can’t help himself either, moaning into Ohno’s mouth and making Ohno’s heart trip up to his throat.  
  
“Nino -”  
  
Nino gives him this look that makes even the simplest thing as breathing difficult, smiling at him in a way that makes his insides clench with affection, sitting there with Nino on his lap, stroking his face and looking at him as if Nino is still crazy about him, still love him.  
  
“Just trying to make sure you’re still the same in my head as you are when I touch you. That I still know it’s you even when I close my eyes.” Nino breathes, stamping each word with a kiss aimed squarely to his lips and Ohno wonders yet again how he got this lucky, finding Nino and being loved by Nino like this.  
  
He takes Nino’s hand in his and kisses the back of Nino’s palm, steadying Nino with a hand at the small of Nino’s back as he closes the short distance between their lips, kissing Nino with all he has and hoping that for now, that is answer enough.


	9. Love you I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006 (otherwise known as the Ohmiya fic while Nino is filming in America)
> 
> Continuation of Ch6

It took him barely two weeks to keep the urge reined in, but when he couldn’t anymore, he threw caution to the wind and found himself dialing Ohno’s cellphone number during his second break from filming that day.  
  
He’d foregone staying in the breakroom to make this call - he probably won’t ever get over the fact that here, the actors’ waiting rooms are so different to what they have back in Japan - and instead walked around the filming location for a spot where he’s certain he won’t be interrupted.  
  
He’d have to excuse himself from some of the staffs who have called him out, asking him where he was going, walking a bit far back until he found the perfect spot. The signal was pretty good when he checked, muttering to himself as he scrolled through his contacts, inhaling shakily once he found Ohno’s contact number and stared at it for a moment. Then he stopped thinking and allowed his urge to take over, slapping his phone to his ear once he’d pressed the Call key and waited.  
  
The standard ringing sound didn’t help sooth his frayed nerves, darting his gaze from his fingers twisting the hem of his undershirt neurotically while he bit on his bottom lip anxiously. The seconds seem to drag on for forever, and he’s this close from opting on ending the call instead of allowing himself to hear the automated response from Ohno’s phone.  
  
He didn’t, though, even though it was taking him all of his reserved courage not to do exactly that, braving through his anxiety like a total freak, only to hear Ohno’s voice and to make sure the idiot hadn’t forgotten him yet.  
  
It’s difficult, because Nino’s certain that wasn’t the case, but it didn’t stop him from worrying either. It wasn’t like he could blame Ohno for not calling - they all agreed that Nino would be the one calling them if his schedule permit it - still, the fact that he hadn’t been able to hear Ohno’s voice for so long was dreading as it was frustrating.  
  
Back in Japan, he’d never had any problem like this, the feeling like he’d spontaneously combust if he couldn’t hear Ohno’s voice now, as soon as possible, because there, Ohno was always within his reach. That even though there had no chance for them to see each other for a couple of days, because of coinciding day-offs and individual work commitments, he knew that that was just temporary.  
  
Well, this was temporary, too - Nino wouldn’t have agreed to this if this wasn’t, of course, of course - but this, this was different. He wasn’t in Japan and Ohno was nowhere near, and the fact that he had no choice but to stay here during the whole filming duration (three fucking months, goddamnit), missing everyone back home, was just totally ruining it for Nino.  
  
A click, then the sound of a familiar hum broke through Nino’s internal mulling, almost dropping his phone in haste as he forced his voice box to work, enough to croak out a very undignified “Hello?” in lieu of saying something embarrassing.  
  
“ _Nino, hey._ ” there came Ohno’s voice, and Nino found himself gripping his phone tightly to his ear while biting back the huge grin from seriously splitting his face in half. It was hard, especially when he couldn’t help himself. It felt too good to hear Ohno’s voice, and that was that.  
  
“Leader,” he countered, when he had better hold on himself that he could at least force his mouth to say something instead of just making croaking noises as he stood there, listening to Ohno breathing from the other end.  
  
“How are you?” he followed, biting his tongue before it traitorously add something shameful like _Did you miss me like I miss you?_ , and instead settled on, “How’s everyone doing? I’m sorry I couldn’t call as much as I wanted to. Our filming schedule is crazy, I mean -”  
  
 _“It’s okay,_ ” Ohno cut in, like he meant it, sounding like he was smiling and maybe, he was. Nino could tell that much, at least, since he was grinning himself and man, he should stop. He probably looked so much a creep now, Jesus Christ.  
  
“ _We know you’re busy. I was going to call but I didn’t, sorry, because Sho-kun told me you might not answer. So I didn’t. But I wanted to, I promise._ ” Ohno added, and Nino shut his eyes and bit his lips, the surge of emotion at Ohno’s admission was too strong he felt the ache down to the marrow of his bones.  
  
He felt so homesick that it was almost ridiculous, but it was there, undeniably real and certain, like Nino’s feelings for the older man. Well, it was useless to deny it now, even if he wanted to, because he would only make things harder for himself. The distance alone was enough to make his heart hurt in the most embarrassing ways, and he was this close from telling Ohno he badly missed him, that there was nothing he wanted right now but to see Ohno and hold him close, tell him how much he loved him, for quite so long now, but he held himself.  
  
He knew that that moment would come, and if it did, he knew he’d be ready. It wouldn’t feel right if he would say it now, when he couldn’t even see Ohno’s face to gauge Ohno’s reaction. If he was going to brave it all, he wanted to do it face to face, and he would.  
  
He would. Some day.  
  
For now, he was going to hold on to these moments, to the memories of Ohno’s quiet voice from the other end asking him how he was doing, if he was eating right and to make sure he’s taking good care of himself, that they’re waiting for his return, knowing that soon enough, he’d be with them, that he’d be with Ohno. Soon.  
  
And he couldn’t wait.


	10. If you only knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006 (otherwise known as the Ohmiya fic while Nino is filming in America)
> 
> Continuation of Ch9

After the first two times they’ve successfully talked to each other on the phone (the first five times Nino called, he wasn’t able to answer), Nino made him promise to write down his schedule for the following days so he could message it to Nino.  
  
 _It’s so I would know when to call,_ was what Nino said, and somehow, it made perfect sense. Ohno tends to ignore his phone when he’s busy, but now that Nino is away, it’s difficult not to get too attached to it knowing that Nino’s calls come when he least expects it.  
  
The other three don’t comment on this fact, even though he can see them rolling their eyes at him when they think he’s not looking. It’s just to be expected, he thinks, as he spares his phone another glance while the others are getting their make ups done, because they know him. Sometimes, though, he wonders what else they know (and honestly, to what extent) that they’re not telling him just to spare him (from confusion or something else, he’s not sure) but sometimes, he’s honestly curious.  
  
Well, it’s not that he’s been making a serious effort to keep his feelings hidden - he can’t, no matter what the others think - because it’s just, well, impossible. He knows he’s not the best at putting his thoughts into words - he could be so phenomenally bad at it even - but what he lacks in that regard, he makes do with action.  
  
And he’s certain he’s not that good at hiding his affection, either.  
  
Sometimes, it’s even harder to keep everything platonic, to treat Nino the same way he does the others, because, well, it’s Nino. He knows it from long ago, he’d long accepted the fact that he just loves Nino a little bit more than the others, loves him in ways he couldn’t explain even to himself, and that's that.  
  
And it’s not that he even tried. He knows himself and has long accepted the fact that his attraction has no boundaries, knows even back then, from the time he and Nino met for the first time in Kyoto and Nino had effortlessly inserted himself into Ohno’s side (and life), Ohno’s certain it had to mean something.  
  
He just didn’t expect it would be this - falling in love with his best friend and feeling honestly conflicted about it.  
  
“God, he’s doing it again, look,” someone who sounded like Jun announces, in a loud voice, and effectively breaking through Ohno’s thoughts. Ohno blinks, realizes he’s halfway from smiling when he looks up and finds the other three staring at him in mixture of amusement, glee, and disgust.  
  
He grins despite not knowing exactly what Jun is going on about. “Leader, you’re creeping us out, stop smiling, oh my god.”  
  
“He’s probably just happy,” Aiba says, throwing him one of his very bizarre version of a wink, and Ohno finds himself chuckling in answer. “Right, Leader?”  
  
“Or plotting someone else’s murder, Jesus, it’s like seeing Nino when he’s planning a prank,” Jun follows, frowning at him through the mirror. “Leader, please quit trying to channel your inner Nino. It doesn’t suit you, I swear.”  
  
“He’s just happy,” Sho says, nodding at Ohno as if he knows this is the case. “We all know he couldn’t ever imitate Nino’s evil grin no matter how hard he tries. No one can’t. Right, Satoshi-kun?”  
  
He shrugs, then takes his attention back to his phone sitting idly on the table in front of him. He really doesn’t have to explain himself to anyone, at least not until he figured out how to explain everything to the person who deserves it first.  
  
He thinks of the several times he’d almost convinced himself to say something, but didn’t, and all the other times he regretted letting the moment slip by. Somehow, he could blame it on the fact that, despite knowing himself and the extent of what he feels for Nino, he’s still scared. Maybe, it came with the fact that there are stuff to consider - Arashi, first and foremost, the company, and all those other things that he tries not to think about much, knowing they will only make things harder for him in the long run.  
  
He knows what he wants, and it’s never been a question of what he has to do to get it, but just that, above all, he knows he should be careful. He’d been there once, after all, he’d braved the consequences and had once decided to step over the line of friendship but it only ended sourly after all.  
  
To be honest, that’s the thing he’s mostly scared of. Nino is very important to him, and if confessing would mean losing Nino’s friendship, he’d rather keep his feelings to himself.  
  
Even though it’s so hard, especially now that he’s most certain of what he feels.  
  
He sighs. It’s doubly hard now that Nino is so far, that missing him only makes the feeling stronger. Sometimes, he gets lost in his head, wanting so many things but also dreading the others. He remembers the first time Nino had called him, and the way his heart wouldn’t stop thumping in his chest as he listened to Nino’s voice from the other end, and knew right then and there that it’s only a matter of time until he breaks.  
  
He loves Nino, and maybe, one of these days, that fact would stop sounding so bad in his head, knowing that, somehow, despite the uncertainty and every single thing in between, Nino loves him, too.  
  
He’s not sure how long they are going to keep this dance going, since it’s obvious that they’re both being so careful that it’s starting to get ridiculous. But he guesses there’s no helping it. He could only hope it works out in the end, somehow, because ending up with the opposite of all this is just unacceptable.  
  
It’s just not the way he’s envisioned things would be in the end of all this, to be honest.  
  
His phone rings just as he’s beginning to feel slightly miserable, feels his mouth turning up into a smile as he picks his phone up from the table and stands at the same time. He catches the other three’s reflections in the mirror, gaze following him as he walks the short distance from the couch to the door, his phone to his ear and muttering a quiet, “Nino? Hello?” as he steps outside.  
  
Nino’s answering, “ _Leader? Oh, hi. Missed me?”_ has him grinning in answer. He wants to say, More than you ever know, but instead settles on, “Maybe a little,” and laughing when Nino does, too.  
  
He grips his phone tightly to his ear and goes about asking Nino about his day, and just opts on listening to Nino as he talks and talks, half-hoping Nino is here so he could lean into Nino, just like he always does when they’re sitting next to each other.  
  
The need gnaws at him from within but he tries to hold it together, despite the difficulty.  
  
“We’re off to perform in a bit, but it’s okay, they’ll call me when we need to go. How are you? Have you eaten? How’s the weather there? Are you drinking enough water? You’re not that busy now, are you? Since you’re calling? Are you okay?”  
  
Nino laughs and the sound of it goes straight to Ohno’s lovesick heart, biting his tongue and swallowing through the lump in his throat when Nino answers, more like whispers his answer.  
  
 _“I’m fine. I just. I just want to hear your voice, is all.”_ Nino says, and it sounded like a confession, if anything.  
  
Ohno blinks, feels his heart skids to a complete stop in his chest hearing that. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he’s able to, an AD pops in from behind the closed dressing room door and announces, “Excuse me, Ohno-san, sorry, you’re up in five! Please get ready!”  
  
“Nino, I -”  
  
 _“It’s okay. I’ll call you again later. Bye, Oh-chan_!” says Nino, and hangs up even before Ohno can get another word out.


	11. Suck it up

Nino knows this isn’t the proper place nor the time for him to be doing this - going down on his knees in front of Ohno’s spread legs, fingers wrapped around the base of Ohno’s cock while his mouth is otherwise occupied, alternating between licking the slick tip and sucking the entire head while moaning, but as it is, there’s just no helping it when Ohno is horny, and knowing that, in turn, makes Nino horny, too.  
  
He’s not even sure what prompted this, just that somehow, they were lining up to go on standby, he and Sho talking idly about who the guest might be, when he felt a very familiar touch brushed across the back of his thighs before it was followed by a subtle bump that made him turn around against his better judgments.  
  
He was then confronted with the sight of Ohno’s sly smile - Nino knows that look and what it all means - before Ohno did that subtle crotch bump that had Nino shivering despite himself. It happened two more times and Nino was certain it was intentional, as was the familiar hardness poking Nino in the back when Ohno shifted closer to make himself a generally welcome nuisance, despite the way Nino had planted an elbow to Ohno’s kidney in retaliation.  
  
“Nino,” Ohno breathed, the sound was so low, so deliberately husky that the sound of it was enough to ignite the heat forming at the bottom of Nino’s spine. He tried to step forward but Ohno’s hand curling around the curve of his hip stopped him from doing so, Aiba thankfully stealing Sho’s attention away from him so he didn’t notice the way Ohno was insistently but subtly pushing his hips against Nino’s lower back, and effectively making Nino half-hard in the process.  
  
“Jesus Christ, what’s wrong with you?” he hissed, not really meaning it, because then he was also subtly reaching down to cup Ohno through his stylist-issued pants, hidden from plain view by his own body pressed against Ohno’s, and trembling at the feel of Ohno’s rock-hard erection through the soft fabric.  
  
“No idea.” Ohno said, licking his lips and staring Nino over.  
  
To this moment, Nino wonders what he saw on Ohno’s face that made him decide to excuse himself, Ohno hot on his heels as they trekked the way back to the green room in haste, pulling Ohno behind the costume rack and sucking him there.  
  
Ohno groans, a low sounding growl that goes to Nino’s dick as he sucks Ohno’s cock hard, hollowing his cheeks when Ohno’s fingers tighten marginally against their hold on Nino’s nape. He bobs his head and gets the same reaction, so he does it again, then pulls slowly away allowing Ohno’s cock to pop out in his mouth as he tongues the head.  
  
“N-Nino, _nggh,_ please.” Ohno whispers, eyes dark as his thumb slides across Nino’s lip gently; Nino smiles, emotion blossoming warm in his chest as he kisses Ohno’s fingertip softly. “Please. No time.” Ohno adds, then somehow he’s guiding Nino’s face with purpose, fingers on Nino’s jaw and urging Nino with a look that speaks volume.  
  
He’s overwhelmed with affection at the sight of Ohno’s heavy-lidded, lust-laden gaze, opens his mouth to let Ohno’s cock in and close his eyes.  
  
“Ahh, I’ll fuck your face, I’ll _fuck_ your face.” Ohno wheezes, hands framing Nino’s face, hips jerking in shallow thrusts, and Nino just kneels there taking it all in, his left hand around himself and jerking himself off in time of Ohno’s movements.  
  
++  
  
  
He’s being kissed softly when the door to the green room open, the sounds of shuffling feet prompting them to separate.  
  
“Oh, they’re not here.” one of the lady ADs says, obviously talking to someone else. Nino frowns, then shakes his head when Ohno reaches for him again.“I’ll ask around, maybe someone saw where they went.” she adds, and the sound of the door opening and closing follows, and Nino allows himself to be kissed once again.  
  
“Come on guys, everyone’s already looking for you. Wrap that up and let’s go.” Jun says, sounding like he knows they are there. He and Ohno give each other a look, gives Ohno one more peck to the lips before he pushes himself up on his feet and walks his way out from behind the rack to glare at Jun.  
  
“You seriously needs to pipe it down a little, J, come on. I mean, you’re no fun!” he complains, though he could feel his own cheeks burn at the fact that they’ve been caught. Again. “And really, how did you even know we’re here?” he adds, though that’s not really a question per se; they all know Jun has eyes everywhere, though he so wishes Jun’s eyes hadn’t yet reached the wall behind the costume rack or they’re screwed.  
  
He grins, watching Jun subtly averting his gaze when Ohno comes out after him, zipping up his pants.  
  
“I swear I’m trying not to spoil your fun but someone has to. Obviously. Also, again? Didn’t we all agree about not doing this kind of stuff in the work place anymore? Right, Nino?”  
  
“Tell that to Leader’s dick,” he says, jabbing a finger towards Ohno’s general direction. Might as well let Ohno in on the embarrassment he’s currently experiencing, since this is obviously the bastard’s fucking fault.  
  
“Popping a hard-on in the middle of shoot is very immature, Oh-chan, tell him that, J.”  
  
“I don’t want to hear that from the person who obviously spent most of the past few minutes taking care of the said hard-on! You want to talk about maturity, Ninomiya? Really?”  
  
Nino rolls his eyes at Jun and simply grabs Ohno’s hand in his and tugs Ohno towards the direction of the door, leaving Jun massaging his temple behind them.  
  
“Don’t bother. I’m not in the mood anymore. Maybe later. Let’s go, Leader.”  
  
“ _Jesus Christ,_ Nino.”


	12. Keep you safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006 (otherwise known as the Ohmiya fic while Nino is filming in America)

Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to call Ohno back, even though he promised that he would.  
  
He couldn’t - he wanted to but he couldn’t, because he was too busy mulling over the conversation in his head, about what he’d actually said during it that he’d eventually scared himself in the process.  
  
He knows he’d said something along the lines of simply wanting to hear Ohno’s voice - it’s the truth, yes, but, did he really have to phrase it like that as if he couldn’t help himself, as if he’s Leader-hungry and - God if that’s not the stupidest thing he’d ever came up with, he’s certain that hanging up right after even more so.  
  
He gives his phone another look, contemplating between throwing it against the wall and crying, wondering when he’d become this stupid person who couldn’t keep his emotions in check, when he knows better.  
  
He does neither, and instead puts his head in between his hands, groans under his breath and hope for the best.  
  
  
+  
  
  
“He tripped and fell; we were told he fell off the stage but Satoshi-kun insisted he didn’t. That he just tripped and that he’s okay, but they still took him to the hospital, just to be sure.” Sho is saying, and Nino knows he should pay attention but he can’t - there’s that ugly twisting in his stomach that is making it difficult for him to focus, to stay calm, feeling that unfamiliar frisson at the tips of his fingers and knowing exactly what it could mean.  
  
“I -”  
  
“Nino, Nino? Still here, Nino?”  
  
He swallows past the fear that lodges itself in his throat, shuts his eyes and wills the words out.  
  
“Y-Yeah, yes, I’m still here,” he manages to grit out despite the difficulty, his throat closing up in fear, in worry, and oh God, Ohno. “Sho-chan, I - are you sure Leader’s okay? I mean, oh my God, I don’t think they’re going to let me go home even if I beg, we’re down to the last few -”  
  
“Nino, will you calm down? He’s fine, it’s just a sprain. Jesus. This is why he didn’t want us to tell you, but I just thought you should know. He’s not dying or anything, for fuck’s sake, get a grip.”  
  
Nino knows he should, but it’s obviously easier said than done. He should know better, he tells himself, but if it’s nothing, why did Sho even bother? What if it’s not just a simple sprain? What if it’s not a simple injury? He needs to hear it from the person himself, consequences be damned.  
  
“Sho-chan, I’m hanging up, I - thank you for calling me but I just need to - I have to call Leader -”  
  
“But Nino -”  
  
“I’ll talk to you later, bye.” he says, knows he should apologize to Sho for being rude, yes, but maybe later, as he fiddles with his phone to find Ohno’s number with shaking fingers.  
  
+  
  
By some rather unexpected twist of fate, when Nino dialed Ohno’s number, Ohno answered right away.  
  
It’s embarrassing, somehow, because once he heard Ohno’s voice calling out his name from the other end of the line, he ends up not being able to say anything. His throat feels too clogged to speak, mumbling unintelligible words while Ohno chuckles at him in return.  
  
“I’m okay,” Ohno says, gentle. Nino can’t, for the life of him, understand how Ohno simply gets him, when most of the time, he can barely understand himself. “If you’re calling to check how I’m doing, that is. Who called you this time? Jun-kun? Or was it Aiba-chan?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” he says, “Why didn’t you want to tell me?” he counters, feeling slightly irritated for some reason. Now that he’s made aware that his worries is (not) unfounded, he feels the prick of something else in his chest.  
  
A beat, then the sound of Ohno’s quiet sigh filling the awkward silence.  
  
“I didn’t want to worry you, and besides, it’s nothing. I just tripped, stumbled a little; it’s obviously not something worth mentioning about.”  
  
He snorts despite himself. “That’s not for you to decide, you know.”  
  
“Fine, alright, I’m sorry, okay? I hope you’re not angry, and if you are -”  
  
“I’m not,” he cuts in and heaves a sigh of relief. He’s still feeling a little off but he’s so much better now that he’s heard Ohno’s voice. “I’m not, okay? I just. I need you tell me you’re okay. I mean, how are you feeling? Why did they have to take you to the hospital if it’s just a simple sprain?” he asks nevertheless.  
  
Ohno’s voice sounded lighter when he answers next, as Nino stands there, listening to Ohno rumbling about miscalculating his steps and worrying everyone who saw him. Nino keeps listening, imagining Ohno in this moment, smiling through the pain and hoping this accident won’t happen again.  
  
Nino says nothing, frustrated and equal-parts regretful for not being there by Ohno’s side, where he honestly wants to be at the moment.


	13. From this day on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006. Continuation of part 12

The accident left him no choice but to stay home for at least a week until his foot is healed and he could practice again. During those days, he’d received not one, but at least three phone calls from Nino daily, short though they may be, because Nino said he simply wanted to check what he was doing.  
  
He wanted to tell Nino that he’s fine - he’s honestly worried about Nino’s (undeniably staggering) phone bill, but he held himself. How could he, when he likes the attention enough to demand it stopped, even though he probably ought to.  
  
Like this, it’s difficult not to feel - special. Well, extra special might be the right word, because that’s exactly how it feels after he’s talked to Nino. Even though the exchange would consist mainly of what food they’ve eaten, the weather, Nino’s otherwise crappy English, or mostly compressed version of what they did before the call, he couldn’t help but hope for something more.  
  
It took him a while to get up to speed, but somehow, the call today are a little longer, maybe kind of different. He doesn’t realize it until Nino, sounding excited and a little breathless, blurted out that he supposed he’d be done with everything by this week and most certainly be able to book a flight home at the earliest.  
  
“I’m scheduled for dubbing on Monday, after that they’ll start editing. If things work as planned, I’ll be home by Thursday. Hopefully.” Nino says.  
  
He honestly doesn’t know what to say - he’s glad, maybe more than he could ever phrase the words without sounding like a heartbroken war bride - but as it is, he’s not sure how to say it. Then again, instead of saying something normal, like how a normal friend would, he settles with something idiotic like, “Should I wait for you in the airport?” and mentally slapping himself realizing how bizarre that sounds.  
  
For one, he doesn’t have a car, much more a license, and taking a cab to pick up someone in the airport only to take another cab home is clearly a giant waste of time (and money), and he’s certain Nino will most likely tell him so. Also, if that’s the case, Nino will surely be picked up by someone from the company, and Ohno’s presence there would most likely just prompt a commotion of some sort if they are not careful.  
  
“I don’t think that’s…a good idea.” Nino says, and the unspoken, _Are you seriously that stupid_?, remains unsaid. Ohno laughs despite himself.  
  
“I know, I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.” he says, chuckles half-heartedly at the admission. It’s embarrassing, somehow, because he knows he’s just eager to see Nino in person. These phone calls have been well and good, but they still couldn’t be compared to how wonderful it is to have Nino close, and not just hearing his voice from a device where Ohno can’t feel him.  
  
“I - It would be nice…if you - if you guys are there to…to welcome me home but - but I know that might not be possible. But I - I appreciate the sentiment, Leader, I swear. Just. I’m going to see you soon, anyway. I’ll be filming with you guys as soon as I’m able to, I promise.”  
  
But I don’t think I can wait that long, he wants to stay, but he doesn’t want to make things between them awkward than they already are. So instead he settles on, “I - okay, Nino.” biting his tongue to keep himself saying more.  
  
A long stretch of silence later, he hears Nino clear his throat from the other end before he speaks.  
  
“Is it…is it okay, if I - still call you like - like this? Just while - while I’m still here?” Nino asks, lowly, and Ohno has to strain hard to hear him through the static noise. His heart does that skipping thing in his chest once again, shutting his eyes close for a moment and willing his heart to stop trying to beat its way out of his chest and killing him.  
  
“I’d actually…I was actually going to ask you that.” he says, smiling to himself because he couldn’t help it. One day, in the near future, this has to stop, and he is certain that when that time comes, he’s ready, and he’s going to make sure Nino is, too.  
  
It’s been a long time coming, he thinks, and someday, soon, it’ll be over. The awkward dance and the waiting, that is.  
  
He honestly can’t help but look forward to it.


	14. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Ohno is one of Japan’s popular singers who only sing song compositions sent to him by an anonymous composer. But everything is about to change when Ohno’s management forces him to meet a new composer to work with him on his new album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited out part of Love Letters and Music

  
Nino felt like there was another person growing inside him, its limbs sticking out in all direction and slowly killing him.  
  
He curled further onto himself, wondering if he would make it to the door and lock it without throwing up on the way there but the thought only made the feeling worse. He was already expecting (and honestly dreading) Jun striding through the door and verbally boxing his ears after the second time he watched Ohno and his manager exit the studio door but he guessed it was to be expected.  
  
Five years of silence and anonymity didn’t matter much when the person you were trying to hide from was a fucking celebrity.  
  
“He’s going to fucking kill me,” he moaned miserably into the crook of his arm. The statement made his unusually quiet companion giggle even though Nino couldn’t see him. “Stop laughing, this is a very serious matter, Aiba-chan!”  
  
“I would say, ‘I told you so’ but it’s not going to change anything so I better won’t,” Aiba said, “Also, how are you sure that Jun-chan would do that? He’s probably going to chop your hands off or something painfully close but I’m sure as hell he’s not going to kill you.”  
  
“Wow, that made me feel so much better, thank you very much,” he grunted, hoping he sounded more sarcastic but it was difficult when there was this huge lump taking permanent residence in his throat that it was making even the simple thing as talking difficult. It was fucking horrible.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“Fuck you very much.”  
  
He was curled on the floor with his back against the couch when the door opened abruptly. Evidently and unsurprisingly, it was Jun.  
  
“You have some serious explaining to do, Ninomiya,” Jun hissed from wherever he decided to plant himself, but he was at least several feet away. Nino hoped that he was. That way, he would have ample time to decide if running away would be the better option if Jun decided to be violent. “Starting now.”  
  
He cringed. There was no escaping this now, wasn’t it? Jun wasn’t about to let this go even if Nino begged him, and for the sake of his own sanity, Nino wisely didn’t expect it.  
  
What he did expect was Jun seriously giving him the talk after that untimely revelation, or possibly Jun kicking him out of the company as a punishment. The thing he didn’t expect, though, was the gentle, almost condescending look on Jun’s face, not even the accompanying lilt at the corners of Jun’s mouth either.  
  
But it was there, nevertheless, and Nino, against his better judgments, allowed himself to be persuaded, explaining his side half-hoping he wasn’t about to make the biggest mistake of his life by doing so.  
  
  
++  
  
  
“I don’t… even know what to say to you,” Jun said once he was done detailing his stupidity, starting from the very beginning down to the very last. To be honest, Nino couldn’t exactly blame him. He’d say the same thing to his face, to be honest.  
  
He lowered his head, in shame and in apology. “I’d totally understand it if you decide to kick me out, but just so you know, those songs I’ve been sending him were the ones you didn’t approve and most are–“  
  
“You know that’s not the point here, Nino,” Jun sniffed. It was rather embarrassing that Jun looked more than a little pissed about something else entirely and not because of what he just realized Nino had been doing behind his back. It was honestly confusing.  
  
“You couldn’t have told me beforehand that this was the singer you’ve been moaning about for years so I could have at least, I don’t know, prepared myself better when his agency called us for a meeting? I thought I was going to throw up in front of Ohno-san the second he showed me your compositions!” Jun said, fingers massaging his temple. Then, like an afterthought, “Jesus, that’s why you were acting like someone who just escaped the psychiatric ward when I told you who our next client was.”  
  
“I wasn’t – ugh, why won’t you just fire me?” he groaned, feeling like he ought to feel better that Jun hadn’t considered murdering him yet but it was hard when he was also feeling like digging himself a hole to crawl and hide in for the rest of his fucking life.   
  
He burrowed his face in his hands, groaning under his breath and thinking he’d gladly choose murder over the embarrassment he was sure he would suffer endlessly because of this.  
  
“I can’t,” Jun said, obviously enjoying this more than Nino supposed he should. Why couldn’t he have found better friends (and business partners) than these two, really? “Well, I could, yes, but that would require too much work,” It didn’t, but Nino figured Jun would pretty much say anything at this point just to embarrass him. And it’s working.  
  
“Just imagine the amount of papers we need to sign, yes? I’d rather beat the living crap out of you if you’re expecting a punishment.”  
  
“I’d rather have you kick me out than suffer your teasing for the rest of my fucking life,” he moaned miserably into his folded arms. “Seriously.” he added, despairingly. God, help him.  
  
“No fucking way,” Jun crooned, and Nino honestly wanted to regret opening his mouth to talk. “I swear this is the best form of entertainment ever, better than those Korean drama soap operas Aiba-san loves. I can’t wait how it ends, I just can’t.”  
  
“Oh my fucking god, kill me now.”


	15. Replacement

  
It was in the morning of Nino’s birthday when Nino’s grandfather died.  
  
Ohno thinks it’s unfair, how a supposedly happy day would eventually turn out this gloomy in just a matter of hours. They got the call apparently a few minutes after Nino did, and despite the fact that they all have work scheduled for the day, they all insisted to cancel them.  
  
He made it to Nino’s grandparents’ home last, his manager proving himself unworthy of his driving license because when one would normally take under half an hour to find this place, his manager did in almost two.  
  
He was glued to his phone during the whole drive, chatting with the other four in LINE for updates, and fervently missing Nino’s replies despite himself. Sho said something about flowers, but Jun immediately tamped his plan down by saying he’d already ordered one for all four of them.  
  
Aiba is apparently just as affected by the loss, because out of the four of them, Aiba is the one closest to Nino’s folks and therefore he got to spend most of his childhood with Nino’s grandfather, too.  
  
When they got there, thankfully, Sho is outside already waiting for him. The house is a typical Japanese one, the wooded framework almost looks the same as the one Ohno’s grandparents’ own. Half of the house is still occupied with the family business, somehow still operating even after so many years.  
  
The front of the house is filled with people, as expected. Sho guides him in between throng of visitors paying their respects, his eyes searching the crowd for a familiar slouch he knows he will recognize anywhere.  
  
“We haven’t seen Kazuko-Okaasan, but Kazue-Neechan was the one who welcomed us. I think she’s with Nino right now.” Sho informs him, under his breath, obviously to let him know Nino is just somewhere.  
  
“Where do you think they could be?” he asks.  
  
“I’ll ask Aiba-chan, wait.” Sho says, fishing his phone out probably to message Aiba. While he’s on the act, someone’s arms come up from behind him, smiles softly at the unmistakable scent of the owner’s perfume, and he turns to accept Jun’s hugs readily.  
  
“You’re late, Leader,” Jun mumbles into his hair and he nods. Jun chuckles and pulls away with a smile. “Your manager is the worst driver there is, I swear to god.” Jun says, knows that that’s exactly the case.  
  
He shrugs. “Apparently, being a bad driver isn’t reason enough for me to kick him out. Although, I was almost tempted to, earlier. He was so bad at directions, even with that supposedly state of the art address locator I’ve chipped in to be installed in his car.” he complains, half-hearted at best because they’re obviously used to this by now.  
  
Jun simply chuckles and says nothing, at the same time Sho turns to him.  
  
“He’s out back, Satoshi-kun,” Sho says, jerking his thumb towards the direction of the factory. “Aiba-chan said they saw Nino went round the back, probably to the old man’s office. He’s asking if you want him to go to tell Nino you’re here?”  
  
He shakes his head and stands, reaching over to squeeze Jun’s shoulder before he does the same with Sho’s.  
  
“No,” he says, stepping forward. “I’ll go.” he follows, and goes to leave.  
  
  
++  
  
The door is halfway open when Ohno steps in, finds Nino standing in the front of the office desk, almost slouching onto himself. He closes the door behind him as quietly as he could manage it, before crossing the short way between him and Nino.  
  
Nino barely spares him a glance, quiet as he surveys the desk, the whole area with something akin to tenderness as Ohno stands there next to him. He wants to say something but no matter what he comes up with in his head seems rather inappropriate, so he opted on staying quiet.  
  
“We…We were supposed to go computer shopping this weekend,” Nino says, his voice trembling a little. He’s still unsure of himself, but he does move closer when he catches Nino’s hands tremble, knows that Nino’s whole body does, too.  
  
“He wants me to teach him how to use Excel, because I told him that program would make the inventories easier.” Nino adds, and the tremble in his voice is more prominent now. He moves closer till their sides touch, and Nino leans onto him as if on cue.  
  
“I was going to buy him a computer, Leader,” Nino says, and he’s openly crying now, “and I promised him I was going to go through the books myself before the year ends. He just called me yesterday to greet me Happy Birthday, and now he’s. I can’t believe he’s gone.”  
  
A beat, and Ohno watches, his heart breaking for Nino, as Nino’s shoulders shake.  
  
“It hasn’t even been a day and I miss him already, Oh-chan. I miss my Ji-chan already, what am I supposed to do now?”  
  
Ohno doesn’t hesitate this time when he wraps an arm around Nino’s waist to steady him, feeling him shake almost violently. He doesn’t know what proper words to say that won’t sound meaningless, so he doesn’t bother. Nino turns, shifts so he could easily worm his arms around Ohno, burying his face on Ohno’s chest as Ohno holds him through it, grounding him, anchoring him down with his presence, pecking Nino’s hair as he hushes soothing words into Nino’s temple, knowing they’re never going to be enough.  
  
Not now, not after this, but here, in the semi-darkness of Nino’s late grandfather’s office, he promises the old man he’ll make sure he’ll always be there for Nino, no matter what.  
  
 _I’ll take care of him for you, Ji-chan, I promise_ , he tells himself, and knows that here, right now, and even back then, when he first met Nino, it’s a promise he’s never going back to, never.  
  
He doesn’t tell Nino this, but instead murmurs, “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, Nino.” as he holds Nino close.


	16. In your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2006, continuation of Part 13

“So, you’re saying you’ve wrapped up the filming yesterday? When are you going home then?” Ohno asks, sounding slightly breathless. Nino gives a chuckle - he can’t exactly help it - as he reaches for the half-empty can of beer he’s been nursing for quite a while and takes a careful sip, swallowing the urge to to tell Ohno he’s already in the airport, waiting to board.  
  
He wants to but he thinks he better not. He’s this close from asking Ohno to be there, to come see him at the airport, but knows he’s being stupid.  
  
“No idea,” he says, biting the inside of his cheek. Thankfully, his manager is somewhere far, dealing with their luggage. “Ji-chan should be able to book one soon, but until now, I’m not sure what’s the hold up. I’ll message you as soon as I have the details, I promise.”  
  
A beat, and then there’s some shuffling sounds coming from Ohno’s end. Nino close his eyes, imagining how Ohno must look right now, stretched further on the bed (or on the sofa), phone squeezed in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, staring up the ceiling while they both listen to each other’s breathing.  
  
“Yeah, please do that.” Ohno says, as if he’s ran out of words somehow. Nino smiles through the undefinable urge to hold the other man, now. Hearing his voice from thousands of miles away should have been enough, but somehow, it’s not anymore. He doesn’t know how he’s held on those past few months when he’s barely holding it together now, and he’s certain that if Ohno does see him in the airport, he’ll do something he knows he will regret later.  
  
“Don’t expect any presents, though,” he jokes, a very lame attempt at covering what his lips wants to say. Hang up, he wants to tell Ohno, hang up before I say something terrible, but instead settles on, “Got no money nor the time to shop, is why.”  
  
Ohno laughs in answer, and the sound of it immediately goes straight to his home-sick heart. God, what wouldn’t he give to hear that sound face to face, right now, but as it is, he still needs to wait a few more days until he can. He couldn’t wait already.  
  
“Don’t worry, Nino, we aren’t,” Ohno says, chuckling still. Nino bites his lips, imagining Ohno’s face right now and missing him, more than ever. “Just. Just come home. We miss you.”  
  
That just hit Nino in ways he can’t ever comprehend so instead of ending up sobbing inelegantly listening to Ohno rambling, he chokes out a, “Ah, I have to go, Leader! Someone’s knocking on the door, talk to you later!” and hangs up.  
  
His manager, however, chooses that moment to pop out somewhere from his left to ask him if he wants some sandwich or something. Nino nods without saying anything, watching his manager’s retreating back as he leaves.  
  
  
++  
  
More than ten hours and two ridiculously boring flights later, Nino is finally back home, dragging his feet alongside his manager in the airport, past the immigration and towards the baggage area. Helping his manager haul the last of their luggage and loading them onto two separate trolleys before mechanically pushing his trolley towards the direction his manager is heading.  
  
He feels like the dead walking and knows he looks like it, too. He never really did like flying, and for what it’s worth, at least he’s back home and hopefully could rest for a few days before he’s needed somewhere else for work.  
  
Somehow, it is inevitable that he’ll end up thinking of Ohno the minute after. He heaves a sigh and mentally chastises himself. Well, he knows this can’t go on forever; he’d have to decide at some point, whether leaving things as they are is the better option or the opposite.  
  
Quite frankly, choosing either of the two is scary. He’s not that stupid to think that it’s not, not after spending years loving Ohno in silence. That part is fucking epic all on its own, and Nino, after spending these past three months away from everything he’s known, things he’s used to and love, away from Ohno, is certain there couldn’t be any worse than that.  
  
If he’s able to live through the past years not saying anything, he doesn’t think it would still be possible now. One way or another, he’s going to brave the fear and tell Ohno what he feels, what he’s always felt for the other man, and that’s that.  
  
He just needs to make sure his heart is ready to accept whatever Ohno’s answer would be.  
  
“Ah, looks like we’re saved!” his manager exclaiming next to him pulls him back to the present, even tapping him on the shoulder for good measure. He frowns, then remembers to follow his manager’s line of sight.  
  
“It’s Hori-san,” his manager says, pointing. Nino blinks, wondering what in hell Ohno’s manager is doing out here in the airport at this time, then remembers what his manager was saying a while ago, that they’re saved. Ohno’s manager is picking them up? “Oh, I love this dude. Come on, Ninomiya-kun.”  
  
“Wait, wait wait,” he says, tugging his manager’s sleeves. He squints, ducking down to check, but as far as he can see, there’s only Ohno’s manager in the van. Nino watches as the older man opens the drivers’ seat and hops out, grinning at them.  
  
“Welcome home,” Hori-san says, slapping his manager on the back before he does the same to Nino. Nino blinks again. “I came to pick you up.”  
  
“Hori-san, how did you know we’re -” he asks, but the older man waving his hand over cuts him off, jabbing a finger towards his manager’s back who is currently busy loading their luggage at the back.  
  
“Well, he told me.”  
  
 _“Haaaa?_ ” he whines, turning to his manager with a mildly-reproachful glare. “Didn’t I tell you to keep this a secret?”  
  
“I told him not to tell anyone!” his manager bites back. “And besides, if I didn’t tell him, who would pick us up? I’m sure as hell you’ll whine if we ended up taking a cab home together.”  
  
“But -”  
  
“No buts! Get in the van so we could go home already! You’re tired, we both are, so let’s not argue anymore.” his manager cuts in, and Nino knows he’s lost. Also, his manager has a point, and evidently, he’s too tired to even think of asking Ohno’s manager if he really did keep this to himself, that he didn’t tell anyone about them coming home today.  
  
So, he doesn’t, sighs as he mentally tells himself to just be grateful he doesn’t have to squeeze himself in a cab and pay for the ride, too, and gets in the van, only vaguely hearing Hori-san talking in the background.  
  
He throws his bag on the floor, gripping the front seat’s back to steady himself, grappling for something to hold on to as he gets inside as it’s pretty dark, Hori-san obviously not bothering turning on the light, and promptly squeaks when he slams face-first into something firm but equally soft.  
  
“Hi, Nino. Welcome home, Nino.” a painfully familiar voice follows soon after, and Nino gapes, in combined shock and glee, raising his head and finding himself staring into the familiar sight of Ohno’s brown eyes, darting his gaze downward to Ohno’s equally familiar smile.  
  
He forgets himself for a moment there as he promptly throws his arms around Ohno, vaguely feeling Ohno’s arms bracketing around him at the same time, as he buries his face into the hollow of Ohno’s throat to breathe him in.  
  
He’s home. At last.


	17. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 16

To be honest, he’s terrified.  
  
But at the same time, he can’t deny the fact that this, right here, is what he’s been craving for for days on end. The familiar feel of Nino’s warmth against him, the feel of Nino’s fingers curled around his wrist, Nino’s breath warm and equally familiar against the side of his neck.  
  
There are so many things he hopes to convey with words, but it’s hard when he doesn’t know exactly how to begin, how to start without ending up scaring Nino away.  
  
What he can, though, is to show Nino how much he’s missed him, tightening his arms around Nino and squeezing Nino with all he has, lips pressed against Nino’s temple.  
  
“I’m home,” is what Nino said, softly, so softly, against his neck, and he feels himself shiver in answer. It’s too good, having Nino in his arms right now, and the feeling terrifies him even more.  
  
  
“Yes, welcome home,” he agrees, shifting when Nino does, but that’s only because Nino is raising his head and squinting at him through the darkness. Then Nino’s hand come up to touch his chin, his jaw, before Nino’s touch become rather playful and then Nino is pinching his cheek lightly. He huffs in retaliation, feigning annoyance as he catches Nino’s hand, not to push it away but so he could hold it in his.  
  
“You missed me that much, huh?” he teases, then grins at Nino’s answering grunt. From the front, he vaguely hears his manager say something to Nino’s manager before the engine starts, and then the van is moving.  
  
“Please,” Nino counters, trying to sound put-off but oh, it’s so easy to tell when it’s all for show. He knows Nino too well to be fooled by those acts, after all. Besides, Nino is shifting closer again, pushing his head under Ohno’s chin and branding his arms around Ohno obviously finding it more comfortable to use Ohno as a body pillow despite acting like a total jackass.  
  
“Who would miss your stupid face anyway?” Nino quips, before throwing one leg over Ohno’s lap. “Not me, obviously.”  
  
He chuckles, helplessly, and allows himself these simple luxuries, dropping a kiss to the top of Nino’s head and just enjoying the warm solidity of Nino against him.  
  
He’ll worry about those other things later. For now, Nino is here.  
  
That should be enough, for now.  
  
  
++  
  
“You totally tried to trick me,” is what he tells Nino as soon as they are driving into the busy Tokyo streets, with Nino’s comforting weight against him. “didn’t you? Good thing my manager is an old man who has an impaired hearing. He always puts his calls on speaker, you know?” he says.  
  
“I heard that!” his manager hollers from the front, and he and Nino burst into giggles.  
  
“That’s obviously not Hori-san’s fault, isn’t it, Hori-san?” Nino counters loudly, obviously putting the blame on his manager. Nino’s manager simply ignores him.  
  
“Still, you should have told me you’re flying home already when we were talking.” he complains with a pout, only because he almost, almost missed the opportunity of surprising Nino in return.  
  
“Seriously, you’re so mean sometimes!”  
  
“Well, there’s no use arguing about that now. You’re here, aren’t you?” Nino says.  
  
He makes a face at Nino even though he’s certain Nino can’t see it, him, clearly right now.  
  
“Quit making that face,” says Nino, shoving him. “and besides, didn’t we agree about not waiting up for me at the airport?”  
  
He grins at that, can’t not. “Did we?”  
  
Nino shoves him again, but it is half-hearted and Nino is grinning too much for him to really mean it.  
  
“Yes, we did,” Nino says, “God, you’re the worst. Worse than me, I swear. Seriously, what were you thinking?”  
  
He shakes his head, then wordlessly reaches out to cup Nino’s cheek. His heart is thudding hard in his chest at the closeness, knows that this time, it’s different. Is he brave enough?, he thinks, barely paying attention to their managers chatting quietly at the front. Is he ready for this? Is Nino? Is this the right time or does he need to wait some more?  
  
Nino is tired, after all, and he - he knows what he wants. It’s been a long time coming - the past three months included - and he’d told himself he’d waited long enough. But - But is this the right time?  
  
“Hey, did you fall asleep on me?” Nino whispers, and somehow, his voice is closer. He shuts his eyes, could hear the thump thump noises his heart is making through the muted silence. His hand is still on Nino’s face, fingertips grazing the stubbles growing under Nino’s chin, the softness of Nino’s skin under his hand, feels himself shake when he thumbs Nino’s bottom lip blindly.  
  
If he’s not ready now, when will he ever be?  
  
He grabs for Nino’s hand and utters a prayer under his breath to Whoever is listening for strength and courage he knows he doesn’t have, pulls Nino to him and plants a kiss to Nino’s temple, his eyes, the bridge of his nose, before he presses their lips together into a soft, almost feather-light kiss.  
  
Nino gasps and he does it again, just so Nino won’t think it’s a mistake, his fingers fanned across Nino’s cheek, thumb stroking softly. He breathes hard, then does it again, gathering his courage enough to say the words he never thought he’d be able to say, now, here.  
  
“I was going to do this right, I swear, but you -” he says, breathing in a lungful of air again because he honestly feels like he’s drowning. “You just have to ask me this now, don’t you?” he whispers back, laughing softly at how perfect this moment feels like, when he could barely see Nino’s face clearly but could feel the answering beat of Nino’s pulse under his fingertips.  
  
“L-Leader, I - what are -”  
  
“Yes,” he says, cutting Nino off before Nino say something more. He did what he shouldn’t, maybe, but he plans to make it right, probably later. Not now, not here. But he will, he wants to.  
  
“Yes, I’ll explain later, even though it’s probably already obvious what this means. No, don’t say anything. We’re way past denying anything at this point, so don’t. I won’t let you.” he says, pressing one more kiss to the corner of Nino’s mouth before tugging Nino to him, content with just holding Nino for now, and comforted with the sound of Nino’s heartbeat hammering inside Nino’s chest in counter with his own.


	18. Love Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers AU?

Aiba’s party is like the man himself - loud and lively, and honestly something Nino wouldn’t voluntarily go to if he has a choice. He’d rather spend his free time killing monsters on-screen - quite an honest downgrade from his day job of killing people and - things, after all, but Aiba was rather insistent.  
  
The party, Aiba said, was a celebration of some sort. For their success in retrieving the sceptre from that Yokoyama asshole. Nino normally declines such invitation before proceeding on telling his friend off but he lets it go this time, knowing Aiba threw this party not because of the usual where Aiba simply wanted to show off, but for them to really have a good time.  
  
Besides that, well, he’d actually talked himself into attending, simply because he was told Ohno would be there, too.  
  
Doctor Ohno, Nino thinks, is a total eye-candy. Well, he is, especially if he’s just himself and has not yet turned into the green-eyed monster who likes to break things. Nino thinks he’s cute, and kinda funny, despite the fact that he only ever interacts with Nino when he’s big and green and snarling with everyone, and it’s Nino’s job to calm him down so he wouldn’t end up smashing people’s heads off and also so he would turn back into this cute little doctor with the cute little smile and equally cute personality that Nino really, really likes.  
  
Nino doesn’t really think much when he joined the _ARangers_ at first, but after he met the tiny doctor - who isn’t really tiny most of the time - he realized it’s not really that bad.  
  
Nino knows that the doctor usually prefers to be alone, listening to soothing opera music on high volume to keep the Green Monster at bay, but tonight, he decides to join the party. It could mean anything, but Nino tries not to look into it too much.  
  
He’d spied Jun trying to charm the pants off everyone who is willing to listen, and catches Sho shaking his head behind Jun’s back when he walked his way towards the bar to prepare his own drink. He saw Ohno talking to Aiba earlier, but the doctor disappeared somewhere as soon as Aiba was done bothering him.  
  
He takes his time mixing the alcohols, feels his fingers tingle the second he spies Ohno approaching. He makes a good show of filling two cocktail glasses instead of one, once he is certain that Ohno is heading his way towards the direction of the bar.  
  
He pushes the other cocktail glass forward when Ohno approaches with a smile.  
  
“How’d a nice guy like you wind up working in a dump like this?” Ohno asks, once he is close enough for Nino to hear. Nino finds himself inexplicably charmed, chuckling under his breath as he reaches for the other cocktail glass and takes a careful sip.  
  
“Fella done me wrong,” he lies with a non-commital shrug.  
  
Ohno gives him a look. “Got a lousy taste in men, kid?”  
  
“He’s not so bad,” he amends, smirking. “Well, he has a temper. But deep down, he’s all fluff. Fact is, he’s not like anybody I’ve ever known.” he smiles, finding this kind of embarrassing but also kind of not. Especially when Ohno is looking at him as if he’s the most interesting thing in here, in a place full of wonderful people.  
  
He leans over the counter, staring Ohno from under his lashes. “All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, who spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he’ll win.”  
  
The corner of Ohno’s mouth turn up into a half-smile, and Nino finds the sight so endearing. Oh god, his heart.  
  
“Sounds amazing.” Ohno says.  
  
“He’s also a huge dork,” he adds, and meaning it, because how can he not? Ohno is that and more, and despite knowing the other man just recently, he can’t help but feel like they’ve known each other for far longer.  
  
Nino feels so comfortable with him, if anything, and that’s something Nino knows is special.  
  
“Well, chicks dig that.” he points out with a soft smile. He doesn’t point out that gays like him dig the same thing a hundred times over, and he hopes Ohno gets the idea.  
  
Ohno’s smile is hesitant this time, but Nino can’t, for the life of him, fault him for being a little careful.  
  
“So what do you think?” he pipes up, before Ohno can answer. “Should I fight this? Or run with it?” he inquires, generally liking the fact that Ohno looks so cute wearing that frown, as if he’s not sure what Nino is asking him.  
  
“Run with it, right? Or - did he…Was he - What did he do that was so wrong to you?” Ohno asks, stutters a little around the syllable and god, Nino’s heart stutters in return, charmed all over again.  
  
He grins as he leans forward and whispers, “Not a damn thing,” he says, and licks his lips, smirking knowing that Ohno’s eyes are following his every movement. He hopes it didn’t come out as if he’s complaining, and if it did, oh well.  
  
He takes his barely-touched cocktail glass when he sees Sho approaching, and pulls away but not before muttering a hushed, “But never say never.”  
  
  
++  
  
“It’s nice,” Sakurai Sho quips, as he watches Nino walk away. What in hell just happened?  
  
He turns to Sakurai and frowns. “What is?”  
  
Sakurai shrugs and gives him this look that he can’t quite understand. But Sakurai’s eyes are smiling and the corner of his mouth turn up in a way that tells Ohno he’s enjoying something, and it’s only making Ohno more confused.  
  
“You and Ninomiya.” Sakurai says.  
  
Eh? “No, we haven’t,” he counters, quickly, “That wasn’t…” wasn’t what, really? He’s not sure himself but from that brief exchange, he could say there’s something else there. Something he probably shouldn’t think much but ends up thinking about it anyway.  
  
God, he’s so weird.  
  
“It’s okay. Nobody’s breaking any bylaws here,” Sakurai says. Then, “It’s just that he’s not the most open person in the world. Ninomiya, I mean. But with you he seems very… relaxed.” Sakurai points out.  
  
Ohno shakes his head. He’s really - he has no right to say these things but.  
  
“No, Ninomiya-san, he’s just…. he likes to flirt.” he says, but the thing that’s so weird is that he finds himself inexplicably upset about it.  
  
Did he really just say that? That Ninomiya-san likes to flirt? Jesus, he doesn’t even know the man, not for so long, at the very least, and he’s here, judging the man for what he’s probably not just because he doesn’t have the balls to admit that he likes Ninomiya-san, period.  
  
Sakurai chuckles and tilts his head at him, gives him a once over and grins.  
  
“Well, I know what I’m talking about okay? I’ve seen him flirt, up-close and. This ain’t that.” Sakurai says. Then, Sakurai crosses the short distance between them after he’d took a bottle of beer behind the counter and points it reverently at him.  
  
“Look, as maybe the world’s leading authority on waiting too long, _don’t_. There’s obviously something there, and anyway, it’s fine. You both deserve a win, just saying.” Sakurai says, with a grin, before he walks away.  
  
His brain has just caught up with everything, and the only thing that stuck is -  
  
“W-Wait, Sakurai-san, what do you mean ‘up-close’??”


	19. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part 17

  
To Nino’s utter disappointment, Ohno opted on going home with his manager instead of staying back to be with him.  
  
But he guessed that for once, Ohno has a point.  
  
He’s tired, he’s jet-lagged, and despite the fact that he is trying so hard to make it so he’s still up to speed, he couldn’t. It’s obvious that it it doesn’t matter whether he’s determined enough to stay up for Ohno, since he is expecting some rather lengthy explanation with regards to Ohno’s very abrupt, and very unexpected confession, but his body, sadly, presently wasn’t equipped to stay conscious long enough for this to happen.  
  
Ohno had at least found the grace to come up with him to his apartment to help him with his bags, had even helped him open the door for him when he could barely do it himself because of how sluggish he already was. He’d hardly noticed Ohno pushing the door open and gently steering him inside with a hand settled across the small of his back, lingering just by the door and making sure he got in safely before he’d had to leave.  
  
He knew he’d said something about inviting Ohno inside but Ohno simply chuckled and shook his head. Instead, Ohno took a small step forward with a smile that warmed Nino to his toes, reaching over to cup his cheek on one hand and tugging him forward to press a tender kiss to his brow, muttering, “I’ll see you in a few days, okay? I promise we’ll talk then. Rest well.” before he was turning round and closing the door behind himself, leaving Nino confused and equal-parts elated despite of everything.  
  
And here they are, a few days later, piling out of the studio where they have spent the past five hours shooting three episodes of G no Arashi. It’s interesting how there wasn’t even an ounce of awkwardness when he entered the studio, as he was warmly greeted by everyone before they started the shoot. But he guesses that’s just how it is with Arashi.  
  
Though, to be honest, he didn’t think he’d expected the same treatment from Ohno.  
  
He’s thoughtful even when they started piling out, could vaguely make out Sho and Aiba talking; Jun’s long been wheedled out by his manager for another individual work, and he’s trying to focus his attention on something else entirely instead of the fact that Ohno is working quietly next to him as if he had no intention of talking to Nino now, or ever.  
  
He chuckles, shaking his head. What is he expecting, anyway? What happened the night he came home already feels like a distant memory, and whatever Ohno promised him that night feels more like a dream now than anything.  
  
Even the kiss.  
  
He groans, and is just about to walk faster when Ohno’s warm fingers worming around his wrist catches him by surprise and effectively stopping him. He turns to find Ohno’s gaze is on him, smiling softly back at him and tugging at his hand. He frowns, opens his mouth to ask Ohno what in hell he’s up to but Ohno beats him to it.  
  
“Do you have anything scheduled after this?” asks Ohno, lowly. The wheels in Nino’s head starts turning, trying to remember the pile of work he’s supposed to be attending to after this shoot before he even realize what is happening.  
  
“Not right away, but I have a script meeting at five thirty and... I don’t remember what I should be doing at eight, but I’m sure there is. Why?”  
  
Ohno gives a chuckle and Nino’s pulse skyrocketed despite him trying to regulate his breathing. Goodness, this is so weird.  
  
“Well, I thought I’d invite myself over to your apartment. For dinner. I’ll bring some takeouts?”  
  
He blinks. Oh. “Oh. Tonight?”  
  
Ohno shrugs. “If you’re free.”  
  
He gives Ohno a look, keeps his eyes trained on Ohno’s eyes and trying not to be distracted with the way Ohno keeps biting his lower lip like it’s itchy or something. It’s not working. Instead, he is flooded with the memory of how Ohno’s lips feels like against his own, the warm softness as they pressed against Nino’s.  
  
“I - Maybe after ten,” he says, darting his gaze elsewhere that isn’t Ohno’s mouth. “But if that’s too late -”  
  
“It’s not,” Ohno cuts in, squeezing his wrist. “It’s okay. I’m fine with that, but - are you? I mean, it isn’t too late for you, is it? I mean, we can - I can come over some other time, of course.”  
  
He’s shaking his head before his brain even registers the movement, knows he’s blushing when he raises his head and meets Ohno’s gaze.  
  
“No, no, I - it’s okay. Really.”  
  
Ohno smiles, and it looks exactly like the one he was wearing that night, the one that makes Nino’s heart trip up to his throat at the sight of it and he’s certain he’s never going to forget this ever. But then Ohno is obviously gunning for every possible way to break Nino into pieces by reaching up to stroke his cheek, soft and so painfully tender that has Nino’s heartbeat rightfully haltering into a complete stop at the gesture.  
  
“Then I’ll be there,” Ohno says when he takes his hand back. Nino misses it already. “I’ll see you later, okay?”  
  
Nino can only nod, watching Ohno slip by with his heart hammering away in his chest, wondering how he’s going to last the few hours until he sees Ohno again.


	20. Carry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 19

  
Somehow, telling the other three about his plans (on top of what had happened the night of Nino’s arrival) is not a good idea, especially when it’s obvious that they’re far too nervous than he himself is. It’s hilarious.  
  
“We’re just going to have dinner,” he points out, and very effectively deflecting Sho’s attempt at making him talk about his plans, in details, just so Sho could point out where he’s most likely going to fuck up just so Sho could fix it for him before it happens.  
  
“ - Like we did so numerous times in the past, yes? It’s going to be alright, I promise.” he adds, chuckling to himself, spying the other three exchanging glances, obviously looking the least bit convinced.  
  
“But you guys kissed!” Aiba exclaims, throwing his hands forward, palms spread, and looking slightly manic. He can’t, for the life of him, figure out whether it’s a good thing or not. “And you’ll be spending the night together, just the two of you! Things could happen! Good things! It’s better to be prepared, yes?” Aiba says, then squeaks when there’s an elbow digging obviously painfully to his rib.  
  
“I’m…bringing dinner? Like I promised?” he says, frowning. “What are we talking about here, really?”  
  
“Oh Leader, please, quit the act. You’re not that naive, are you?” Jun quips this time around, giving him a look. “Obviously, Aiba-san here is talking about, err, stuff that could happen after THE dinner. Like, you know, -”  
  
“Me and Nino having coffee? Or doing the dishes together?” he cuts in, keeping a straight face despite the fact that he’s so tempted to laugh at the reaction on his band mates’ faces. “Well, I dunno, but if you’re that concerned about what we might do after dinner, do you guys want me to call Nino so I could ask him?” he says, fishing his phone out from his jeans’ pocket to prove his point and grinning when three sets of hands stop him from doing so.  
  
“No, don’t call him!” Aiba, Jun and Sho exclaim in unison and he cracks up in amusement, despite himself.  
  
++  
  
He settled for hamburg steak for Nino, and a Chinese Dinner Platter good for two person for him, in case Nino wants to share.  
  
He’s at the front of Nino’s apartment door five minutes after ten, his cap pulled low to cover almost half of his face. He heaves a deep breath before he knocks, once, twice, thrice, barely hearing anything aside from the sound of his blood pounding through his ears that he doesn’t realize the door clicked open until it did.  
  
Then, there’s Nino’s face peeking from behind the half-opened door, and he feels his heartbeat gradually halt into a stop, seeing Nino’s smile.  
  
“Do you do that to everyone who knocks on your door?” he asks, when Nino pulls the door wider and lets him in.  
  
“Do what?” Nino asks, as he steps aside and watches Nino lock the door behind them.  
  
Nino gestures at the pair of slippers there, while he toes off his shoes.  
  
“Open the door without checking who’s knocking.” he says, once he’s done.  
  
Nino gives him a look, and shakes his head. “No one ever comes here aside from the people I have either invited over, or am expecting to come, so don’t worry. And besides, I knew it’s you even before you knocked.”  
  
He smiles at that and follows Nino’s lead when Nino starts walking, warmth spreading through him as he follows Nino inside.  
  
  
++  
  
They’re sitting on the floor of Nino’s living room, their dinner spread over the low table, watching a baseball match on low volume. He knows he’s hungry on his way here - he hasn’t had dinner, after all, and it’s already late - but right now, he feels like he can barely swallow the food he’s eating, watching Nino do the same.  
  
Nino is picking at his food far worse than how he does when he doesn’t feel like eating, or doesn’t like the food in front of him. He wonders if it’s his fault, and if it is, how’s he going to fix it without ending up messing things between them even more.  
  
Then again, he should know what’s causing this. Obviously, he and Nino are both having trouble dispersing the awkward air between them, and that it’s his fault.  
  
“You’re not eating,” he says, and puts down his chopsticks. Nino says nothing, and just opts on pushing a piece of pea around the plate as if he didn’t hear a thing.  
  
“Nino.” he calls, and touches the tip of his finger to the back of Nino’s elbow, watching Nino jerk in surprise.  
  
“Yes? What do you need? Water? Oh, sorry, I forgot to bring out the beers, sorry. Let me just - I’ll go and get them, hang on -” Nino says, more like stutters, as he prepares to stand, but he doesn’t let him.  
  
Instead, he curls his fingers around the crook of Nino’s elbow and tugs him forward, bypassing the niceties by catching Nino’s mouth into a kiss, works his other hand to the back of Nino’s head and hopes for the best.


	21. Officially in love with you

  
If Nino is going to be completely honest about it, this certainly isn’t how he’d pictured things would be when Ohno told him they would talk.  
  
He’d long forgotten how to keep his eyes open when all he could focus on is how soft Ohno’s mouth feels like against his own, how hot, how damn tempting it is to just push Ohno down and climb him like a goddamn tree and hump him senseless. There are certainly other things he should be considering right now, important things, to be exact, but he honestly can’t.  
  
Ohno’s fingers cup his cheek, guiding his face where Ohno wants him, and a whining sound tears itself from the back of his throat. The angle with which Ohno is holding him is a little off and he can feel the strain of it along his left shoulder down his elbow but he tries to ignore it in favor of kissing Ohno back with equal hunger.  
  
Ohno pushes away with a grunt, breathing raggedly into the space between their faces with Ohno’s fingers still fanned on his cheek. Ohno’s hold is as gentle as the look on his eyes – it’s that same look Ohno sometimes wear when his gaze is on him and Ohno thinks he’s not looking – and it feels wonderful, somehow, to be looked at that way.  
  
He smiles and Ohno does, too, his gaze dark but un-amused, mouth lilted with something akin to pure, unadulterated want that makes things in his stomach tight.  
  
“L-Leader –“ he says, or at least starts to, but Ohno sliding a finger over his lips stop him from further saying anything.  
  
“I know I said I’m going to do this right, and I meant to, I swear, but just…you’re here and I just –“ Ohno whispers, thumbing the side of his mouth gently, tenderly, sliding over his bottom lip with just the lightest of touches, but all he could think of is the warmth of Ohno’s lips and the sensation of being kissed deeply instead.  
  
“I can’t think straight, I’m sorry.” Ohno apologizes softly, and this time he looks sheepish, boyish, and Nino feels his heart aches in a completely different way at the sight.  
  
He shifts and reaches up, catching Ohno’s wrist with one hand as he leans further into Ohno’s touch, wanting so many things at once but not knowing exactly how to voice out his concerns.  
  
But clearly, after everything they’ve done, and after so long of tiptoeing around the issue, someone has to.  
  
He chuckles, but it sounded shaky even in his own ears. “Well, you’re obviously not the only one.” He says, hoping he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels.  
  
He strokes his fingertips along the skin at the back of Ohno’s wrist and feels Ohno’s own fingers working their way from his jaw to his nape, and keeping them there. Their eyes catch, and he swears his heartbeat picks up the moment Ohno leans forward to bridge the short distance between their lips once again, kissing him softly, as if in apology.  
  
“Well, I guess you’re in love with me too, huh?” Ohno confesses, albeit in a roundabout way, and Nino giggles in answer, can’t not, and this time, he’s the one who leans over to kiss Ohno square in the mouth, hard.  
++  
  
“You know that we, ahh, eventually need to talk about this, right?” he wheezes, throwing his head back to allow Ohno further space to nuzzle his lips against the nape of his neck, while he works his fingers on Ohno’s hair.  
  
Ohno simply hums but keeps up with the sweet torture, lips skimming along his neck and shoulder as Ohno pushes him flat on his back on his carpeted floor. He’s certain he’s not the only one who’s surprised at this very sudden turn of events from how they thought this night would pan out, but obviously, neither of them is complaining.  
  
Ohno takes his attention to his collarbones, alternating between sucking and licking the jutting bone while he’s moaning his consent from the back of his throat. He feels pleasantly warm in all the places Ohno’s touched him, and he swears it’s only getting warmer the longer Ohno’s mouth lingers.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” he mutters, tugging at Ohno’s hair, getting Ohno to stop. Ohno whines in answer but otherwise complied, bracing himself up on his arms as he stares up at him in question.  
  
“So, is this like… I mean, this means we’re like, official official, right?” he asks, because, how can he not?  
  
Ohno blinks back at him, and where he expected confusion, there’s only amusement and a little bit of playfulness tugging at the corner of Ohno’s mouth.  
  
“Official official?”  
  
He smirks, but he knows it’s half-hearted because he can feel his cheeks burning.  
  
“Whatever, forget I asked,” he counters, moving to shove Ohno away. Ohno is obviously anticipating this because then his Leader is pushing him back down on the floor, covering his body with the other man’s own and ducking down to give him an open-mouthed kiss.  
  
Ohno pulls away to breathe, and looks at down at him in a way that leaves him breathless, feels Ohno’s thumb gracing his bottom lip softly.  
  
“What, you mean if we’re officially dating? Officially sleeping together? Or a confirmation of some sort, that we’re officially making us official, what are you really asking me here?”  
  
“I’m going to officially punch you in the face if you don’t shut up. Get off me,” he counters, knows that he’s blushing to the tips of his toes. “I’m serious, Leader –“  
  
Ohno just gives him a smile without moving an inch away from him. “Me too. I’m super serious, you know? Like, very, very serious. I take these things seriously, if you know what I’m saying.”  
  
“No, you’re not,” he whines, rolling to his sides or at least that’s what he’s trying to do, but Ohno wouldn’t let him. “You’re teasing me, that’s what you’re doing. I mean, can’t you see I’m worried? This is worrying! We kissed, and then somehow we ended up making out like teenagers, though we haven’t really talked about this – us – and I’m just.. worried. I mean, aren’t you?” he says, then like an after-thought,  
  
“If we’re official, then who’s going to tell the others?”  
  
Ohno gives him a look and smiles, goofy and charming, and Nino is so, so smitten he knows there’s no end to it. He’s caught, undeniably so, and he’s certain he has no plans on getting out. Never.  
  
“Oh, we can send them an _official_ text?”  
  
He snorts and pulls Ohno’s face down for a quick kiss before hitting him upside the head.  
  
“I’m _officially_ in love with an idiot, oh my god.”


	22. Bitten

He’s still in the bathroom, in the middle of shaving his stubbles off after showering, mind somehow drifting off to the memory of what could probably the best lay he’d ever had in his life, just a couple of weeks ago, smiling to himself.  
  
On his neck, the evidence of said encounter is still visible, though the twin puncture marks left behind by the vampire who sucked his blood and fucked his ass are mostly healed. But that doesn’t mean he could ever forget the experience, because he knows he won’t, he can’t, probably not anytime soon.  
  
Not when he can still feel the vampire’s hands leaving red imprints on his hips, the vampire’s lips and tongue alternating between sucking his neck and licking the wound his fangs left behind. He can still feel the way the vampire’s cock slipping in and out of his body, the way he’d been reduced into a quivering, puddle of mess as the vampire fucked him ruthlessly, almost relentlessly from behind.  
  
“Oww, fuck!” he hisses, dropping his razor on the sink in haste watching blood trailing across his chin when he accidentally cuts himself. Great, just great, he mutters, shaking his head in disbelief. He’s about to wash it away when the sound of his doorbell stops him, frowning at his reflection on the mirror for a second, contemplating whether to clean up or just leave it be, hearing his visitor insistently ringing the doorbell outside.  
  
“Ah, _fuck_ it.” He mutters to himself, turns to grab the towel he leaves there and wraps it around his waist before he steps out of the bathroom to check who’s at the door. When he gets there, he initially plans to check who was knocking through the peephole, but somehow hears his name being called from behind the door, and the answering shiver made him realize he knows exactly who is outside.  
  
He opens the door before he even realized he’s doing it, gasping quietly for breath the second his gaze catches that familiar half-smile, feeling the way his insides clench deliciously at the memory of seeing that lazy smile directed at him from half-way across the crowded room.  
  
“Ninomiya-san, hello,” the vampire greets, his tone honestly sounded like warm honey. Nino watches him shift forward a little, keeping one of his hands plastered against the wall next to the door of Nino’s apartment as he surveys Nino over.  
  
“Uh, hi?” he greets back, stunned, also a little confused. “Um, how did you know I live here?” he asks the first thing that comes to mind, grateful that he didn’t end up saying something else.  
  
The vampire shrugs, licking his lips. Nino watches the movement, feeling slightly detached from himself at the sight. He feels warm, though, and it is concentrated on the punctures on his neck, as if the wound knows exactly that the one that puts them there is here.  
  
“Told you I’m gonna find you, right?” the vampire says, “That it would be easy, after I’ve tasted you.”  
  
He blinks, hand reaching up to wipe at his bloodied chin when the vampire stops him.  
  
“No, don’t,” the vampire says, his voice insistent. Nino raises his head and catches the vampire’s eyes – wide and pitch black – are on him, lips pursed as if he’s barely keeping himself from moving, enough to grab Nino from where he’s standing so the vampire could suck him dry.  
  
“W-What –“  
  
“You’re bleeding,” the vampire says, “don’t wipe it off.”  
  
Nino blinks. “Oh,” he exclaims, absently reaching up to his bleeding chin, vaguely nodding his head in understanding. “You’re here for my blood, aren’t you?” he asks, feeling slightly stupid for pointing out the obvious.  
  
The vampire smirks. “Amongst other things, yes,” the vampire says, shrugging. Nino thinks it’s totally unfair that despite the danger that comes along with a human’s association with a blood sucker, Nino doesn’t even feel the least bit frightened.  
  
In fact, if he is going to be completely honest about it, he’s been looking forward to see this particular vampire again.  
  
“Should I be worried?” he says, if only to cover up the way his body is reacting to the vampire’s obvious ruse to be let in.  
  
The vampire shrugs. “Maybe,” is what he gets as an answer, but he can’t help but feel like he’s only being snared even more as his gaze darts down from the vampire’s face to the shameless dent the vampire’s dick makes in the front of his pants. “maybe not; you know I’m not going to hurt you.” The vampire says, grinning when he adds, “Well, maybe not so much. I heard that the first bite stings, but I’ll try to be careful, I promise.”  
  
Nino knows he might regret this, that this time, the vampire might not just take enough and might end up killing him, but he guesses that’s just his scared human part talking. Besides, he’d had his way with the vampire before; he knows he could do it again.  
  
Still, it doesn’t hurt to act like he’s got a better hold of himself now than he did the last time they met, or that he had it together even though he really, really don’t. He’s already imagining the twenty five different ways he wanted to be fucked by this vampire, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he’s asking for it.  
  
“You’re already thinking about it, come on, quit stalling. I could just step right over and do you before you can even blink, but since this is your home, I’m trying not to be rude. I won’t go in unless you invite me in, so, please? We both know you want me to.”  
  
Nino thinks it’s unfair that this vampire could read him like an open book, but he guesses that’s something he could mull over some other time. Probably when he’s not shaking with excitement and arousal, as the vampire’s eyes surveyed him over like an expensive merchandise.  
  
He licks his lips and steps aside. “Come on in, then.” he says, vaguely hearing the sound of the door swish as it slides shut, just a split second after he felt himself being pushed aside.  
  
The next time he blinks, he’s backed against the wall, the towel covering his lower half has fallen to the floor and the vampire’s mouth is on his neck, licking the mostly healed punctures the same vampire had left behind weeks ago, before he is licking his bloodied chin and moaning.  
  
“Dinner first,” the vampire says, working his lips from the cut on his chin to the throbbing veins on Nino’s neck, one hand on the curve of his hips and the other on his dick, squeezing him.  
  
“Then _dessert_.” The vampire finishes, barely giving him a warning before he is sinking his fangs and making him groan in pleasure-pain, hands flying to the vampire’s waist to hold on to.


	23. Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 22

  
Nino doesn’t remember much of what happened after he’d opened the door and let the vampire in, just that the next time he can properly think again, they’re already on the couch, the vampire sitting there while he himself is sitting on the vampire’s lap, and the vampire’s tongue shoved down his throat.  
  
He’s moaning a mewling kind of moan, fingers gripping the vampire’s forearms for leverage as they kiss. It’s kind of difficult to think past the want creeping under his skin, especially now that he has the vampire here, so close, and kissing him like he’s wanted to for the longest time.  
  
Then somehow, he’s being moved, realizes he’s landed on his bare ass on the couch before he’s able to voice out his concerns. Afterwards, it’s even blurrier. Just that he’s certain he’s staring at a fully-clothed vampire one moment, then he’s got his face full of the vampire’s hard cock the next time he blinks.  
  
“Ah, now, for the _dessert_.” is the last thing he hears straight from the vampire’s mouth before he finds himself being moved again, turning him around until he has his arms braced against the couch’s back, on his knees, as the vampire settles comfortably around his back, mouthing the base of his spine and humming.  
  
  
++  
  
If he thought getting his ass eaten before the main event is the wildest thing about the whole affair, he’s wrong. It was goddamn arousing, yes, but it doesn’t even come close to how wonderful it is to be right where he is, kneeling in between the vampire’s thighs, fucking himself on the vampire’s dick.  
  
“Yeah, just like that,” the vampire murmurs, holding him steady around his hips, helping him raise himself effortlessly up and down, keening at the feeling of the vampire’s cock slipping in and out of his ass leisurely.  
  
“God, you feel so fucking good.”  
  
He keens, and somehow finds his fingers gripping the vampire’s arms for support. Like this, he could feel every goddamn slide of the vampire’s cock inside him, could hear their bodies coming together as the vampire’s hips jerking to meet him halfway.  
  
He’s sweating like crazy, he feels warm in all the places they are touching, but the heat feels inexplicably concentrated on the fresh wound he has in his neck. He could see the way the vampire’s fangs protrude every time he would lean down for a kiss, could see the way the vampire’s eyes glisten like a pair of bright red lights under the semi-darkness.  
  
“Ah ah ah,” the vampire hisses, his hips’ movements mirroring Nino’s own. For a moment there, he feels as if he’s burning from within, eyes lolling to the back of his head the second he feels himself being flipped over until he ends up on his back on the couch.  
  
“Hold on, hold on to me,” the vampire says at the same time he is burying himself to the hilt, barely giving Nino any fair warning before he’s back inside Nino and fucking Nino like there’s no tomorrow.  
  
++  
  
He feels used and abused, sated and sleepy when the vampire is done with him. He knows he’s missing so much blood, he’s got semen everywhere and he knows he must look filthy, if not like he’s about to drop dead any second.  
  
“Shit, please don’t die,” he hears the vampire’s voice from somewhere, feels the slap of something warm against his forehead before the vampire’s face follows, the worried frown on his forehead makes Nino giggle despite himself.  
  
“U-Ugh -” he grunts as if on cue, feeling slightly spooked that the simplest thing as smiling hurts. Then somehow, he’s being moved again, into a sitting position apparently, and then something cold is being shoved under his nose as the vampire’s equally worried voice follows.  
  
“Water,” the vampire says, nudging the bottle to his lips. “You don’t have much in your fridge, fucking hell. How are you even alive right now, I have no idea. Come on, drink.”  
  
“I’m fine.” he manages to grit out despite the horrible ache in fucking everywhere, opening his mouth to indulge the surprisingly concerned vampire by taking a careful sip.  
  
“You don’t look fine,” the vampire grunts, “and here I thought I was careful. I thought I didn’t take that much blood from you. What just happened?”  
  
He shrugs, wincing again because the action fucking hurts, too. “Beats me.”  
  
“Are you sick?”  
  
He blinks, then shakes his head. “Just not used to being fucked so hard like that, I guess.”  
  
“Ugh, and you couldn’t have told me that beforehand? Instead of urging me on as if -”  
  
He snorts and pushes a hand against the vampire’s face. What the hell is wrong with this blood-sucker, seriously? Is he really worried he’d almost killed him?  
  
“I wanted it, okay? Now shut up and leave, if you’re leaving, that is. I’ll be fine.”  
  
The vampire throws him a glare, or at least his cute version of it. It only makes him look so fucking adorable, though, and so damn different from the look he was sporting early on, when he was fucking Nino to the couch like there’s no tomorrow.  
  
Oh god, he is so screwed.  
  
“I can’t,” the vampire says, before he sits next to Nino on the bed with this look on his face that makes things in Nino’s chest tight (and warm and fuzzy, and oh Lord, he’s really, really screwed.)  
  
“What?” he says, feeling slightly dumb.  
  
“I’m not leaving, not until I’m certain you’re okay. And not dying. Maybe you just need sustenance. Food, you know? What do you like to eat? I can buy something and cook it for you.”  
  
“What?” he repeats, feeling slightly hysterical.  
  
The vampire grins, then scoots closer to press a kiss to the side of his lips.  
  
“Well, it’s my fault you’re so weak, so I’m going to take care of you, until you’re better. No biting until you’re okay again, I promise.” the vampire says with a grin.  
  
Oh, crap.


	24. All for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfverse! The aftermath.

He didn’t choose this place on purpose, not really, but after the talk he had with the others, especially with Sho-kun, he allowed himself to be convinced.  
  
For one, it was close to home. They’d only need to drive around twenty minutes to get here, could even make it in thirteen getting back if they were to do it running, in their wolf form, if something unexpected came up.  
  
He knew Nino was hesitant, but for once, he tried to remain firm with his decisions. After all, there are at least three families that are willing to look after Tai-chan for the weekend, while he and Nino are gone. He’d been planning this for years, but it was difficult when he’d gotten Nino pregnant even before they’d managed to get away for a proper honeymoon, and after the birth of their first-born, it was even harder.  
  
But he knew he had to try, at least. For Nino. Especially after that little hint Jun-san had told him about Nino and Nino’s selfless desire to give Ohno everything he thought Ohno missed as a child, he knew he just had to do it.  
  
Of course, Nino didn’t warm up to the idea at the beginning. He was worried about so many things, but most of them involved their son, and the fact that Nino was scared Tai-chan wouldn’t be cared after as much as he hoped he would be since most of the pack’s members already have their own pups, too.  
  
But surprisingly, Nino agreed, but only because Jun-san had talked to him. He was certain some kind of truce was made between the two of them, but Nino wouldn’t say it, and Jun-san obviously wouldn’t either.  
  
They exited the car their Alpha had lent them, taking their bags from the backseat while Nino waited for him. He could smell Nino’s agitation from miles away, his distress obviously stronger than his excitement, and it worried Ohno despite himself.  
  
He rounded the way to where Nino was when he’s got everything covered, hitching their bags up his shoulders before pushing himself into Nino’s space as he wormed his free arm around Nino’s waist to pull him closer.  
  
“I know you’re worried,” he started, pressing a kiss to the side of Nino’s mouth to stall him, repeating the action twice knowing that Nino was going to say something in return to deny Ohno’s claim. “Don’t be, okay? They all promised to take care of Tai-chan for us, and I trust them. You should too. They’re family, okay? I’m certain they’re never going to let anything bad happen to our boy.”  
  
Nino was quiet for a second before he heaved a sigh, heavy and hesitant, his wolf panting in counter knowing that the animal could sense the answering distress on Nino’s wolf, too. But soon, Nino was leaning into him, in quiet surrender, and he did his best to make sure the wolf understood how important this was for him as it was for Nino.  
  
“So, are we doing this or are we doing this?” he asked, half-teasing, cupping Nino’s chin and making Nino look at him as he did the same. “Alpha said were not to go home until you’re pregnant with pup number two, so we might as well get started, while we’re young. Also, I heard Sho-kun is aiming for six, so I bet he and Jun-san are going to be extremely busy once Tomo-kun turns one, so we might as well let them know they’re never getting ahead of us.” he said.  
  
Nino snorted. “Giving birth isn’t exactly as easy as pooping, Oh-chan, I just want to remind you.” Nino said, but he’s got this look on his face that said he didn’t mind it, the pain of giving birth and every other thing that Ohno was so damn worried about before all this, before Nino. Because Nino loved him, and was willing to sacrifice everything just to make Ohno happy.  
  
God, he was really lucky.  
  
“I know,” he said, pulling Nino into a tight embrace and kissing the top of Nino’s head, grateful and equal-parts awed for the way Nino had devoted his life for Ohno, for Tai-chan, for them and their family. “and hey, of course I would never force you to bear more if you don’t want to. I was just playing with you, you know that, don’t you? This trip is for you, my little wolf. Well, for the both of us, of course. My gift to you, since we never got the chance to have a proper honeymoon, what with your sudden pregnancy after that incident with Nakai and his pack of assholes.”  
  
“I mean, I just - I owe you this, you know?” he continued, framing Nino’s face with his hand, gently, hoping he was saying the right words instead of the opposite. He loved Nino so much to hurt him, or even just upset him, and God knew that he’d been trying his hardest to be the best for Nino, from the moment he and his wolf had decided to keep Nino, to stay with him.  
  
Nino shook his head and pushed forward on his tiptoes to kiss him, arms going around him as he kissed Nino in return.  
  
“You don’t owe me anything, you silly, silly, wolf,” Nino murmured, fingers stroking his cheek. “Never. Just having you and Tai-chan is more than enough for me, I promise.”  
  
“You’re kind of the best, you know?” he said, kissing Nino again because he couldn’t help it.  
  
Nino shrugged, feigning innocence and he knew for certain that he was willing to give Nino just about everything in return, just to make him happy.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Nino agreed with a smirk, and God, yes, he’s the luckiest. “I guess I am, huh?”  
  
He wrapped an arm around Nino and pulled him in, loving the way Nino just willingly went to him, pressing himself flushed against him in answer.  
  
“Yes,” he agreed, throwing Nino a wink. “and you’re kind of mine, so, yay?”  
  
“You’re silly,” Nino countered, without heat, clinging to him as he guided them both away from the car and towards the direction of the elevator, his spine tingling with excitement and anticipation.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, the wolf panting along with him. “Yeah, I guess I am.”


	25. Extra special

  
It would be entirely inappropriate, to say the least, to not celebrate Aiba-chan’s birthday despite the fact that they did do something for him the day before.  
  
The cake had been a nice touch - he was certain the surprise would have waned by now since they’ve been doing the same trick for years - but the look on Aiba-chan’s face still made everything worth it.  
  
It’s the 25th now, the last day of their 3-day concert here in Tokyo, and somehow, it was decided that they’re going out, the five of them, for a post-concert, and post-birthday celebration rolled into one.  
  
They’re tired, all of them, and it was evident in the way that Nino could barely keep his eyes open that the strain of the last few days was already catching up on them. He’d caught Jun and Sho passing that bottle of whatever concoction Jun brought with him that day between them, Aiba nursing a can of energy drink in silence while the van was moving to take them to the restaurant Sho had secured a reservation from.  
  
“If I ended up falling asleep on my soup, please make sure to keep Jun away. I really have no plans of seeing my pathetic face flooding our LINE group when I woke up.” Nino murmurs, effectively snatching his attention back to the physical present in time to catch Nino shifting sideways to lean onto him.  
  
He grins and nods, catching Nino readily with his arms wide open for Nino. Nino hums, content to just bury his cold nose against the crook of his neck, Nino’s equally cold hands finding their way to his waist and keeping them there.  
  
“God, you’re so warm,” Nino says, as if he just needs to point it out. Ohno gives a chuckle despite himself as he gathers Nino in. “Please tell me again why we’re doing this instead of heading home to sleep?”  
  
“Because it’s Christmas and because it’s my birthday, Nino-chan, so suck it up.” Aiba cuts in from the front, and Nino huffs back at him in retaliation.  
  
“Well, didn’t we already greet you happy birthday? And we bought you a cake. Isn’t that enough?” Nino counters, without heat, as he is still nuzzling Ohno’s neck affectionately. Nino is cold, his skin almost freezing.  
  
He hums to himself and starts rubbing Nino’s arms to warm him, vaguely catching Jun looking.  
  
“We’ll make sure to put you in the warmest spot, Nino, so please stop complaining.” Jun says, rolling his eyes. Ohno gives his younger friend a grateful smile, for not calling out on Nino when the love of his life is obviously trying to be mean.  
  
“I will if you tell the driver to pull over so Oh-chan and I could go home. Our bed is calling out for me, I swear to you.”  
  
“You agreed to free dinner, so shut it.” Jun says.  
  
“Nino, you’re hurting Aiba-chan’s feelings,” it’s Sho this time, which Nino simply answers with rude grunt.  
  
“He should be thankful I’m too tired to hurt him physically. But I might be persuaded, given the circumstances.” Nino bites out rather rudely.  
  
He chuckles and shoves his fingers through Nino’s hair, massaging Nino’s scalp in the process.  
  
“Two hours,” he says, knows that he’s bargaining for the both of them but only because he knows what he’s saying. Nino could be really cranky when he’s tired, and against his better judgments, it’s better to be on the safe side.  
  
“I promise I’ll keep an eye on you during dinner. I won’t fall asleep, I swear.”  
  
Nino chuckles in return, hands squeezing his hips in a way that left him warm and tingly all over.  
  
“I don’t trust you,” Nino says, but the way Nino is burying his face further into Ohno’s chest contradicts this. He smiles, soft and private, and ducks to press an answering kiss to the top of Nino’s head, chest swelling with affection.  
  
“Just this once, then?”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“Or I could just pelt you with the salt shaker to keep you awake, how’s that?” Aiba suggests with a grin, which earned him a glare and an quick slap to the forehead from Jun in retaliation.  
  
He smiles, using that momentary distraction to cup Nino’s chin, raising Nino’s head and kissing him, hard and quick, before pulling away just as quickly. Nino’s eyes are wide and pleasantly unfocused when he pulls away, thumbing Nino’s bottom lip lightly and winking.  
  
“You -”  
  
“Shhh,” he hushes, crinkling his nose at the look of surprised on Nino’s face. “Be quiet.”  
  
Nino shakes his head as if he doesn’t know what to do with him, before shifting to bury his face against his chest in the end.  
  
“You’re seriously paying for that later, I swear.”  
  
He nods his head in agreement, hums quietly in answer. “Sure, Nino.”


End file.
